A Personal Assistants job is not an easy one
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is down on his luck and working in a series of low paid jobs when his luck changes. His friend Gwen suggests he apply for a post as P.A to Merlin Emrys, how will the two get on? and what does the future hold.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you to Blissful Thinking for being my beta for this story_**

 _Three years previously at Pendragons Corporation._

Arthur's day couldn't have gotten off to a worse start: first his car wouldn't start, then when he finally arrived at work his father immediately demanded he go to his office.

Now Arthur had been working for his father for the six month period after finishing his business degree at Cambridge, and although he went straight in as Vice President, he was after all his father's only son, he was already hating it. His father seemed to have ridiculous expectations on what Arthur should achieve. Although, that shouldn't have been a surprise as that had always been the case. Top marks in everything or why not, he was after all a Pendragon. Uther had built his business up from nothing to the largest company of its kind in the UK after all. So why shouldn't his son be able to achieve the same?

Arthur also hated how his father ran the business and his attitude to his employees, yet nothing Arthur said or did made any difference. He walked up to his father's office and Catrina his father P.A, and latest mistress, told him to go straight in.

"He's been waiting for you," she drawled, in a tone that spoke volumes.

Arthur walked in, his back straight and shoulders tense, as he wondered what he hadn't done this time. Uther Pendragon was sat behind his large mahogany desk, glaring at his son as he entered.

"What time is this to get to work?" he snarled, "You know better than to arrive at this late hour."

"Sorry Sir, the car wouldn't start." Arthur never called his father anything other than Sir at work.

Without even asking his son to sit, Uther ignored his son's excuse. "Never let it happen again do you hear?" he paused, "sit down."

Arthur sat in the most uncomfortable chair in the building, his father once told him it had been chosen especially for that reason, and all employees who were called to the office suffered _the chair_ knowing that they had displeased the CEO.

"Morgause Gorlois has been witch hunting again, she is coming with her cronies to go through the books. That woman has it in for me, just because I wouldn't adhere to her demands."

Arthur felt like rolling his eyes, the woman in question worked for the Inland Revenue as one of their top fraud investigators. She had expressed concern about the amount of tax Pendragons had been paying and also the management of company's pension fund. Uther in his normal brash style had at first treated her with a very sexist manner and insulted her abilities, then when that didn't work he had made threats. Uther had friends in high places and had no compunction about using them.

"Sir, perhaps we should cooperate more, she does work for the government after all," Arthur suggested.

"You are a fool! They already take more than they should of me! Everything I do is legal and within the law. Pendragons, like every company, has to take advantage of loopholes otherwise we wouldn't make a profit and without profit we wouldn't be employers," Uther immediately retorted.

It was an argument Arthur had been hearing all too often since he had taken up his position. Yet despite that, Uther still wouldn't give him access to the information so he could double check everything. In his frustration, Arthur looked at his father. "So what do you expect me to do? You won't let me look at the information. Without that I can't do anything"

Uther looked at his son, "You're a good looking man, use your imagination. She would be a fool, an unmarried woman of her years, not to be flattered Fend her off!"

Arthur gasped, "Are you suggesting….?"

"To be in business you need to use every advantage. This will be your company one day so stop being so prudish." Uther looked at his son sharply, "Now, do as you are told."

Arthur stood up and, without saying another word, walked out of his father's office. During the rest of the day he got very little work done as he thought through what his father had suggested. There was no way he would prostitute himself out, this was going too far. As the office started to empty, he was still sat at his desk lost in thought. At six, when his father walked in, he looked up.

"I'm off, I have a chamber of commerce meeting tonight so get that report finished before you leave. I expect it on my desk when I get in at eight," then without further ado he was gone.

Arthur was used to working long hours, it was something his father expected, but he had hardly started the report in question and until he sorted out something in his mind he knew it wouldn't get done.

Waiting for half an hour, to make sure his father was gone, he got up and walked to his father's office. He went to the desk to find it locked, no problem with that, he probably wouldn't find what he wanted there anyway. Then he turned to the hidden safe behind the picture of the Pendragon company logo on the wall. Just how corny was that! He wasn't supposed to know the combination but his father wasn't always as careful as he thought he was. It was almost as if Arthur knew this day would come. Opening the safe he found a key, just what he was looking for. Turning to the door of the small room to one side, where his father kept his spare suit and sofa that he sometimes slept on if Uther worked too late to go home. Arthur turned the handle and opened the door.

Arthur went to the corner and pulled out a bookshelf and under that found a floor safe. It had been years beforehand, when he was about ten, when Uther thought Arthur was asleep on the bed, that his father had crept in and gone to the safe. Arthur grinned at the memory, he had been on holiday from boarding school and his father had brought him to work for the day, to show him what he would be running in the future. The only time it happened, Arthur had got bored in a meeting and had crept in and fallen asleep. Arthur had watched his father through slightly opened eyes knowing his father would have been upset, had he known his son was awake. Ever since then Arthur wondered why his father had needed two safes. Now he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present time at Dragon Corporation_

On the executive floor of Dragon Corporations Balinor Emrys was at his wits end. He and his wife were seriously worried about their son Merlin, he was without doubt a very clever man, and he had finished his degree in business early, having started at Oxford two years before his contemporaries. Passing with flying colours at the top of his class he had insisted on starting work if not at the bottom of the company then not at the place his father had wanted him to. Merlin said he wanted to prove he got his job on ability alone and not because he was the boss's son. Merlin had worked for the company for two years now and six months ago when Balinor's Vice President had a heart attack, Merlin had taken the post, albeit reluctantly.

At twenty one he was young for the job but more than capable. Merlin had always been interested in the company, spending all his holidays working in one department or another. It was all he had ever wanted to do. But he still seemed to think he had to work harder and longer hours than anyone else, just to prove he hadn't got his position through nepotism. He was blind to the fact that no one thought he had.

It was nothing unusual for him to be at his desk a full hour and a half before his father and still there when Balinor left. Merlin didn't live at home anymore, he had moved into his paternal grandparent's flat when his grandfather had died and left it to him. Balinor had threatened, cajoled and even tried to bribe his son to work less hours. However, not only that, but the boy seemed to have little or no interest in food and after forgot to stop for lunch. His mother insisted he come to Sunday lunch every week but the boy still remained as skinny as ever. He couldn't even get the boy to have a P.A, instead he relied on the typing pool. Well enough was enough. Balinor went to the door and called for his PA.

"GWEN?"

His P.A came into the office, she was a pretty and cheerful woman who had been with him since his last P.A George had left two years before. She had been like a breath of fresh air as George had been efficient but as dull as ditch water. Gwen had come straight from University and had proved her worth over and over, they were friends as well as boss and employee. Gwen sat down as her boss gestured at the chair by his desk.

"I have had enough! Like it or not Merlin is going to have a P.A. I want you to place an advertisement. Also, short list the applicants, you know the job and what we require. We will interview together, no point in involving Merlin as he won't like it but he needs someone to at least make sure he eats! I will not have a repeat of what happened at University," Balinor explained, a note of regret in his voice.

Gwen knew, that in the run up to his finals, Merlin Emrys had collapsed from exhaustion after forgetting to eat or sleep for days as he revised for his exams. She smiled at her boss, they made a strange pair him being over six foot high and built like a bear with long hair in a ponytail and a beard. Many people who did not know him were surprised when they met the CEO for the first time. Gwen however was petite and barely five foot four, but she ran his office with a rod of iron whilst still appearing sweet and soft.

She smiled at her boss, "I do know someone who might be just the person for the job, Sir."

Try as he might, Gwen would not call Balinor by his Christian name in the office, even if she was perfectly willing to do so out of office hours. Balinor waited and arched an eyebrow when she stayed silent.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Someone I went to uni with, he was top of the class and a great organiser," Gwen grinned, "I think they would get on together."

"If he's that good can we get him and will he work as a P.A?" Balinor asked, confused how anyone that good could still be free and while many graduates worked as P.A's they often moved on to other things.

Gwen looked slightly uncomfortable. "He's doing whatever work he can get at the moment, but he is ever so good, and he would love the chance. I'm not just saying that because he is a friend," she started to waffle as Balinor knew she only did if she was worried.

"Out with it girl. What is he a serial killer or something?" Balinor grinned, "I trust your judgement but I need more information."

"Oh no, it's just… his-name-is-Pendragon-and-no-one-will-give-him-a-chance!" Gwen mumbled, the words spilling out of her mouth to fast for Balinor to understand.

Balinor chuckled, "Slow down and tell me again."

"I said, his name is Pendragon and no one will give him a chance," Gwen said blushing.

That surprised Balinor, "Pendragon as in.."

"Yes, it's the son, but it wasn't his fault he doesn't have a job. In fact he was the one that reported his father. He's a good man," Gwen said blushing even more furiously.

"I know the story Gwen, it took guts what the boy did. Not only that, but to hand over the assets of the company to help compensate the victims, was very admirable." Balinor did indeed know the story, not many didn't, it had been in the news for weeks.

Uther Pendragon had been using his employees' pension fund to invest heavily in the stock markets and to keep his company afloat. However, it got worse still with his tax avoidance measures being less than legal. It all come to light when his son, the company's Vice President, handed Morgause Gorlois of the Inland Revenue the secret files. Uther had fled before he was arrested and later found dead in unexplained circumstances on his luxury yacht in the Caribbean. Arthur Pendragon had been left to try to pick up the pieces.

"Then you can see why no one wants to give him a chance. He was going to change his name by deed poll but decided his face was too well known. He did nothing wrong but has been punished for it," Gwen said passionately.

"Alright, fit an interview up in the next couple of days as soon as you can, I'll interview him but alone. I make no promises mind, but if he as good as you say, I'll give him the chance." Balinor liked to help people down on their luck, as long as they were willing to work hard. And, as he said, he knew the story he just hadn't given a thought to what happened after the fuss had died down.

"Thank you Sir, you won't regret it."

…..

The minute Gwen finished work she rushed round to see Arthur. Since the scandal, Arthur and his sister Morgana lived in a flat that had been left to Arthur by his mother. Gwen had been friends with Morgana since university and often spent time at the flat. Morgana had managed to get work, she was helped by the fact she had not worked at Pendragons and used her mother's name La Fey. She was Uther's illegitimate daughter, but even so, she had also found it hard after all the fuss. The siblings had stuck together ever since. Arthur had felt guilty when it was believed his father had committed suicide rather than face the courts. He didn't regret making the scandal public, but wondered if he should have confronted his father first, giving him the chance to admit what he had done. His sister and friends all knew that Uther would never have accepted he was wrong and the result would have been the same.

Gwen rang the doorbell and waited, it was Arthur who opened the door. He looked tired and sad, much as he did most times lately, not being able to get a job that used his abilities was grinding him down. He had never been out of work since the whole episode but instead had done a series of temporary jobs each ending when his employers decided he wasn't worth the risk. No one was willing to give him a permanent job. His latest was as a barista covering for maternity leave, if he hadn't owned his own flat he would have been in real trouble. His sister paid him rent, against his wishes, but it paid the rates and some of the electric so he had no choice.

"Hello Gwen, sorry Morgs isn't back from work yet. She should be here soon though, do you want to wait?" The blonde said, "I am just making cup of tea, I'm sick of the smell of coffee."

Gwen went on and grinned said "Actually, it's you I have come to see. There is a job going at work and you can have an interview if you want one."

"Nice try Gwen, but you know it's no point, just wasting my time and theirs," Arthur told his friend despondently

"No, honestly I spoke to my boss, he knows who you are and is happy to interview you, it's yours if he's happy," Gwen said, "Please try."

Arthur looked at his sister's friend, she had been a rock over the past couple of years and had with her boyfriend become a big part of their lives. "You haven't stuck your neck out I hope."

"No, I was asked to put out an advert and as soon as I knew what the job was, I knew it was for you. I asked Balinor if he would consider you and he said yes to arrange an interview. He is a fair man, Arthur, he knows you weren't to blame for what your father did," Gwen said earnestly. She really wanted Arthur to try, it could make a real difference to both the sibling's lives.

At that moment Morgana walked in, "Hi Gwen you're here early, what up?"

"I have come to tell Arthur he has an interview for a job," Gwen told her friend excitedly.

Morgana was suddenly all questions, "Where? What doing? When?"

"You've already asked more than Arthur," Gwen said in mock disgust. She knew how hard Arthur was finding life and how many jobs he had had over the past couple of years. "Look it's a three month trial but you have to cock it up not to keep it. It's for Dragon Corp so even if you don't decide to stay there it's a step back into the corporate world. It's working for a great man as a P.A"

"So what's the catch?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"No catch, it's for Merlin Emrys the VP. Balinor's son. He has refused a P.A but his father has decided that he has to have one," Gwen said.

"So…. a job where I'm not wanted and for a man younger than me, some sort of whiz kid from what you have said in the past," Arthur said bitterly. "Why does his father want to force someone on him?"

"Arthur! Don't be so negative," Morgana snorted, "Hear Gwen out."

"Merlin had the opposite problem to what you had with your father. Merlin genuinely feels he has to be better than everyone else, to prove his worth. At his own request, he has been working in various departments learning the company from top to bottom. The last VP left after a heart attack and Balinor promoted Merlin. Balinor is very supportive and really wants to help his son, and yes Merlin is a very clever man, but really sweet with it. But he tends to work so hard he forgets to eat, drink and sleep. His parent's worry about him. So as P.A you will do all the usual and make sure he eats and drinks and encourage him to go home at night. He needs to accept that he needs to delegate basically. The job will include overseas travel but the wages more than make up for that." Gwen had mentioned Merlin in passing but only because she had hoped to get Merlin to come out with their group sometimes, she never gossiped about her work.

"You could do that Arthur, come on you have to give it a try. P.A to a Vice President in a company like Dragon could be just the break you have been looking for." Morgana knew her brother, if he felt it was charity he wouldn't even go for an interview. "I bet it will help Gwen. I suppose you have been trying to look after both father and son?" she asked her friend

"Oh no, Merlin tries to do it all, the typing pool does his typing up, they all love him. The rest he does himself but he is burning himself out," she looked at Arthur, "Just go and speak to Mr Emrys what do you have to lose? He won't take you on, on my say so alone, you will have to have an interview with him and he's no one's fool. Please Arthur, if Balinor is happy it will make my life easier and he is really worried about his son."

Morgana knew from the look on her brother's face he was tempted, "Look Gwen stay to tea, which will give Arthur time to think. I know Lance is on a late shift, I saw him earlier."

Morgana worked in behind the information desk at the local police station and Lance was a copper. In fact it was him that had suggested she go for the job when she also lost her job at Pendragons. Gwen agreed and soon they were all in the kitchen helping each other cook. As they ate Arthur asked, "So what's Merlin Emrys really like?"

Gwen smiled, "He's a few years younger than you, he went to Oxford early and graduated with a PhD in Business Management, best in year, two years early. He is a very hard worker and very well liked in the company. He has a tendency to forget the time and not stop to drink or eat. He is daft enough to think he only has his job because of who he is. When in truth he could get a job anywhere. I don't know anyone who doesn't love him. What more do you want to know?"

"Why doesn't he already have a P.A" Arthur continued.

"Well the last VP's P.A retired when his boss did. Merlin said he didn't want one. He said it was pretentious and unnecessary. I think in truth he has one major flaw…delegation. He seems to think he needs to do everything himself, not because he thinks he is the only one that can, but because he thinks everyone else is busier than him. Which is nonsense. His dad has found him at his desk at eleven at night before and he was always in by seven thirty. Until Balinor told the security not to allow him in until at least eight thirty. Look Arthur you would be doing me a favour, his father is getting worried and I like my boss chilled. I really think you two would get on well, balance each other. And Dragons is a great firm to work for." The P.A was keeping her fingers crossed.

Arthur looked at his sister.

"Go and talk to them Arthur what do you have to lose?" Morgana said simply. "It sounds right up your street, you will soon have him organised and, once you have got some time under your belt, you might be able to move sideways into management properly."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Alright, no promises mind!" he paused, "When is the interview?"

"I can organise it around you. Balinor will interview you himself and he only has a few things that can't be moved so, when can you make it? Tomorrow at ten is free," Gwen wanted to strike while the iron was hot and not give Arthur time to change his mind.

"I suppose I could, I have a CV ready and I don't need to be at the coffee shop until two" Arthur said cautiously.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Arthur put on one of his business suits for the first time in months. He knew he looked good in it, after all it was Armani; not something he could afford now but a relic of the past. He had checked and updated his CV the night before and had copies of all his relevant certificates. Arthur left the flat early after having a good luck hug from his sister. He no longer had his car so instead travelled by tube. As he travelled he thought about how his life had changed and hoped he was due for an upturn in his luck, he was sick of jobs that didn't last or use his skills.

After arriving in plenty of time, he was directed to the CEO's office. Arthur decided to use the stairs as he had time to spare and, knowing his luck recently, the lift would break down making him late. He was nearly to the right floor when someone running down the stairs collided with him. Arthur caught the other man and stopped them both falling. However as he did so he dropped his folder, causing the papers to spill out and fly in all directions.

The man, no make that boy as he couldn't have been more than about eighteen, was slender and had a mop of unruly black hair. He was dressed in trousers and a white shirt but no jacket with his tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone.

"Sorry mate, shouldn't run but I need to get down to the reception to collect something," the stranger hastily apologised

Arthur was somewhat surprised by the episode and his already frayed nerves sharpened his words more than he intended. "You could have hurt someone, now I suggest you walk or take the lift. And I am not your mate," Arthur added as an afterthought.

The younger man looked at Arthur in surprise, "I said sorry. No need to be such an arse about it."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, "Does your boss know you talk to visitors like that?"

"I don't usually unless they're rude first!" The slender man had pulled himself away from Arthur and collected the papers, shoving them in Arthur's hands with a hurried "Got to go," before he ran off downwards.

Arthur continue through the building and soon found himself in front of Gwen. He had tidied his papers and started to calm down from the incident on the way which had unsettled him, due he thought to the nerves he knew were building up. He couldn't help but think of Uther, who would have told him Pendragon's didn't have nerves.

"Mr Pendragon to see Mr Emrys," he smiled at Gwen.

"I'll tell him you are here," Gwen went through the doors behind her. Clearly no one got past her to her boss unless she said so.

Coming back out, she smiled, "Just a couple of minutes, a client has just phoned." She looked at Arthur, "You look a bit flushed, nervous? Because you have no need to be."

"No some idiot ran into me on the stairs and nearly knocked us both down them" the blonde told his friend.

"When you come out describe him to me and I'll have a word. Health and safety and all that… Good Luck, not that you need it," Gwen repled just as the buzzer went.

"Come on," Gwen grinned as she opened the door, "Mr Pendragon to see you Sir," with that she was gone, leaving Arthur stood before a large mahogany desk. Arthur couldn't help but briefly think of the last time he had stood before such a desk and how it had changed his life. Holding out his hand he looked at the man in front of him, the contrast between Balinor Emrys and Uther couldn't be starker. The large man was smiling for a start. After a firm handshake Balinor gestured to the chair, "take a seat Mr Pendragon."

The chair was comfortable and in funny way made Arthur even more nervous. He looked at the CEO as the other man spoke, "you come highly recommended by my P.A. I trust her judgement. So please relax, may I call you Arthur?"

"Yes Sir," Arthur said.

"Please I have enough of that from Gwen, I have been trying to get her to call me Balinor for the last three years. Now, call me Mr Emrys or Balinor please." Balinor paused, "I suspect Gwen has filled you in on the vacancy, now I realise you have been a V.P yourself so it might be hard to step down to a P.A, but I assume as you are here you think you can?"

Arthur gave a small grin, "Mr Emrys my present job is as a Barista so I don't see that as a problem at all."

He handed Balinor the file, "here is my CV and certificates I have, including my recent jobs as the only other one I have had was as my father's V.P. To be candid, I'm surprised you are even considering me with all the good candidates out there."

"Normally you would be right but, as I said, I trust Gwen, and I don't think for one moment you deserve to have the problems you have had getting a job to match your skills. I won't beat about the bush Arthur, if I thought you weren't up to it I would never have agreed to see you, but my P.A seems to think you could work well with Merlin. He is a very bright man but less careful than he should be of his own welfare. I won't pretend he will like having a P.A but I'm sure once he has one, he will wonder how he coped before."

Balinor took the CV and read it through picking out the salient points then he looked Arthur in the eye before asking, "why did you hand over your father's secret accounts to the law?"

"I couldn't see all those people hurt, he was wrong, it was the pension money that did it, if it had just been the tax I would have confronted him first, but I need to make sure the people had a chance of getting something. I had that responsibility, I just wish I had acted sooner," Arthur said truthfully, after all it was something he had thought a lot about.

"Why then?" Balinor continued looking thoughtful.

"We had had a conversation that day, father wanted me to try to sleep with Morgause, the tax inspector, to use sex to stop her. He would do anything; it was then that I realised more was going on than I thought. To be honest, it made me sick," Arthur looked down at his hands. "We had always had a difficult relationship but I thought he loved me. But that made me realise I was just a tool to be used." He looked up, "what has this got to do with this interview?"

"I wanted to know what made you tick. To be honest Arthur, I am happy to give you a chance. Your behaviour after the case, giving away your share of the company, says a lot about your character," Balinor responded.

"It wasn't mine. I had no right to it, Morgana, my sister, felt the same way. I had my flat and the ability to work. Those people had given all their working lives to my father's company. What was left was theirs not mine. In all honesty, I think I should have given up the flat but we needed a roof over our heads and it was all I had of my mother's. I also had to think of my sister. She had been living at our father's so lost her home when I sold it."

"You did the right thing. The company assets made up the losses to the pension fund. As for the tax man, it's about time the loopholes were closed. It makes for dishonest practices," Balinor looked up as he spoke, "you deserve this chance so I am giving it to you, if it works out you can ask to be transferred to a management pathway, but let's see how you get on with my son first. The salary you start at is for three months you will get a raise if you are still here then." Balinor held out his hand smiling," Welcome aboard!"

Arthur took the hand and shook it, "How did you know I was going to accept?"

"Because you would be a fool not to! Anyway you don't have the qualifications to be a barista! Now all that remains is to get the paperwork signed. When can you start?" Balinor said confidently.

"Monday, the place I'm working at were kind enough to give me a job and I won't just drop them," Arthur pointed out. He knew, like the CEO said, he would be a fool to turn down the chance especially as he could really do with the money. A rise of over four times as much per hour was, as Balinor said, too good to miss, even without the chance to get back into the type of work he trained for.

"I will leave you with Gwen to sort out. Please try to be patient with Merlin, he can be... prickly sometimes if he thinks he is being pushed but he has a heart of gold, he's like his mother for that," Balinor said. "If you can get him to eat properly and take time off you will have my never ending gratitude."

Arthur spent the next couple of hours going through the paperwork and getting passwords. Gwen also showed him Merlin's office and his own desk. "I was hoping to introduce you but Merlin was called out to a meeting," she explained, gesturing to the empty office.

"Before I go, I start eight thirty Monday so can you tell me what drinks he has and any dietary problems, so I can make sure to try to get the idiot to eat," Arthur said grinning. "As that seems to be the most important part of my new job."

"He is not an idiot Arthur, far from it," Gwen chided. "Just conscientious. But he has any drink as long as it has soya, he is lactose intolerant. As for food he is a vegetarian. Oh, and while I think of it, there is an Epipen in the top draw of your desk. Just in case, as he is anaphylactic to nuts. Do you know how to use them?"

"Yeah, we had a talk at one of the cafes I worked in," Arthur admitted. "Well thank you Gwen, I owe you and when I get my first cheque I will take you and Lance out for a meal. After all, you have fed me and Morgs often enough."

Arthur left the building in high spirits, he would have liked to have met his new boss but Monday would come soon enough. And no matter what the man was like, Arthur knew he would cope, after all he had worked for Uther Pendragon. It wasn't until after he had left, that he remembered he hadn't described the idiot on the stairs to Gwen. Never mind, if it happened again he could always chase it up then.

Morgana was over the moon when she found out her brother had been successful. The coffee shop he worked at weren't surprised he was leaving, they had a high turnover of staff. When he got home after his late shift, Morgana had a drink waiting for him.

"Tonight we celebrate, pity it's so late and I'm working in the morning but we can at least have a drink," she said, handing it to him with a smile.

Arthur hugged his sister, "first pay check I'm taking you, Gwen and Lance out for a meal at a good restaurant. So you can wear some of those glad rags I know you still have hidden away. Hopefully this is the start of a new life for us both."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay in updating, health issues have prevented me keeping up. Thank you for continuing to read my words and thanks also once more to my beta**

The final week as a barista dragged for Arthur and he had never felt so frustrated at his job. He had the weekend off before starting at Dragons and on Friday night blew some of his precious savings and took his sister out on the town. He felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted off his chest. He knew becoming a P.A was a long way off being a V.P, especially one at Pendragons which had been even larger that Dragons. He had, after all, expected to be CEO by now, but it was work and he would graft his way up. Even though he knew in his heart he would never make those dizzying heights again. At least he knew what his old P.A used to do, so he wasn't going in totally blind.

On Sunday night, he made sure that he had everything he needed in his briefcase and that his clothes and shoes were ready. He wasn't going to mess this job up if he could help it.

The next morning, his alarm went off early and he was up, showered and eating his breakfast when his sister walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sis," he gave her a grin and a peck on the cheek.

"I see you're in a good mood," Morgana smiled. "Let's hope you get on with this mysterious new boss of yours."

"I have to admit I googled him," Arthur said sheepishly. "He really is some sort of genius! Hell, he's two years younger than me but he passed his PhD before I did! The only thing I couldn't see was a picture, seems he's shy. He was headhunted by all the top companies before he started working for his father."

"Oh Arthur! Not hero worship, I hope," Morgana grinned teasingly.

"No, but it's nice to know he is capable and I won't be carrying him. He hasn't just got the job because he works for his father." Arthur was well known for his hatred of incompetence.

"Gwen already told you that!" She ruffled her brother's hair, "Now go and get dressed and I'll drop you off at work."

Arthur did just that, feeling just a bit awkward in the Armani suit, but he only had designer suits so had no choice and the good fit did give him confidence.

Morgana dropped him off with a cheery good luck and Arthur headed into the building once again. He knew he would be at his desk a good half an hour before Merlin Emrys was due in. That way he could get a feel for the place before actually meeting his boss. After emptying his briefcase and sorting out his desk, he booted up the computer and checked Merlin's diary for the day. Then he started to sort out the files needed for the first two appointments. Looking at his watch, he left the building to go and fetch Merlin's choice of morning coffee. Gwen had given him that much of a head start, even telling him the best place to get decent coffee. Getting back to the office, he could hear someone in the main office so decanted the drink into a coffee cup and saucer and knocked on the door.

"Come in if you're good looking," came the cheerful call.

Arthur walked in and held out his hand, "Good morning Mr Emrys, I am your new P.A Arthur Pendragon," Arthur introduced himself.

His boss was turned towards the window and he started at Arthur's voice, "Oh sorry, I thought you were Gwen or I wouldn't have been so flippant." The voice was deep and melodious. Then as the man turned he must have revisited what Arthur had said. "A P.A? I haven't got a P.A," this was followed by a "You!"

Arthur realised with a sinking feeling that it was the man from the stairs and cursed his luck, desperately trying to remember exactly what he had said.

Merlin's POV

Merlin had got to work a tad before eight thirty but was waved in by security after they decided a few minutes wasn't worth a fuss over. He agreed with the CEO's order to stop Merlin coming in at all hours, but decided to be flexible if it was only a few minutes.

Getting up to his office, Merlin was waiting for his computer to boot in when there was a knock on the door, expecting Gwen, who often turned up with things from his father he shouted, "Come in if you're good looking."

As he heard the male voice behind him, he started to apologise as he turned round then he saw who it was and remembered what he had said.

"You!" he looked at the blonde and repeated, "I don't have a P.A. You have got the wrong office."

…...

Arthur handed Merlin the coffee, "I believe you are Merlin Emrys, your father employed me last week. We met on my way to the interview. I apologise about, my words, I was a bit anxious and didn't react well." Arthur hated to apologise as it had really been Merlin's fault but didn't want to start out on the wrong foot. The past couple of years had taught him some humility.

Merlin took the coffee and stared at it before setting it down and walking out of the office and down to his father's. He walked passed Gwen without speaking and slammed the door open.

"There is a prat in my office who claims you employed him as my P.A. Why didn't you tell me? I don't want a PA," Merlin demanded, not taking his father by surprise at all.

Balinor looked up at his son, he had expected the visit, "One: Arthur is not a prat, and I won't have you talking about employees in that fashion and two: I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. He has been hired so get on with it! You are V.P of this company and your job requires a P.A."

Merlin stared at his father, "Do you have a problem with my work?" he asked.

"Your work as you know is exemplary, but you put in far too many hours and are exhausting yourself. You need to learn to delegate my boy," Balinor kept his voice calm and reasonable. "Try and get on with Arthur he is well qualified," he paused. "Read this," he tossed Arthur's file over to his son knowing the boy could speed read.

Merlin picked up the file and read his father's notes in the front then the CV as he did his face changed. "He's over qualified," his voice calmer.

"He has been out of the job for a while, if he wants later on, I may move him to a managerial position but for now he is your P.A. Give him a chance Merlin, that's all I ask," Balinor knew his son and his innate sense of fair play.

"But Dad, I really don't need to P.A, can't you find him something else in the company?" Merlin pleaded.

"You do need a P.A and you are having one. I will not back down on this. Now get back to work," Balinor answered stubbornly and as Merlin walked to the door he added, "and don't moan at Gwen, I ordered her not to tell you."

Merlin closed the door and glared at Gwen who smiled, "Sorry… but he is a good man give him a chance."

"Humph," was the only reply she got as Merlin headed back to his office. Arthur was sat at his desk and as Merlin walked into his own office,Arthur followed.

Your coffee, it's still warm and from the nice shop around the corner, they said flat white was your drink of choice in the morning. And here are your files for this morning's meetings."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur, he felt sorry for the man when he read his father's notes and impressed when he read the CV. He also knew that, for now he would have to go with the situation. Though what he would do with a PA he wasn't sure.

"How did you know?"He questioned instead.

"Gwen told me about your preferences in coffee and your diary is online on my computer…Sir," Arthur said calmly.

Arthur saw the pity in the other man's eyes briefly and clenched his fists at his side. If there was one thing he hated it was the pity. Then he looked at Merlin. He knew his age and ability but the man looked so young, he also looked so thin and pale. He could see why everyone was so protective of him. He had also already looked at the man's work load and wondered how he did it all without cracking up. He might be smart, but Arthur still thought he was an idiot if he thought he could keep that pace up. He knew what hard work was, his father had always made sure he had plenty of it but he had at least had a P.A and an assistant. This man had been coping on this own.

There was a moment of silence which Merlin eventually broke, "Fine, so you stay, thank you for the coffee. Look you seem to know what to do so I'll leave you to it. If you need anything shout. But I warn you, I'm not used to some sort of glorified lackey or servant or whatever so I'll leave you to it, I have a lot of work to do." Then realising he sounded ungracious, his manners kicked in, "For what it's worth, I am sorry too. Gwen is always telling me off for running. But please don't call me Sir, my name is Merlin!"

"Alright I will, but if anyone else is present it will be Sir," Arthur grinned. "But I am not a lackey or servant I can assure you."

Merlin smiled back and Arthur was struck by how his face lit up, he was sure anyone would have trouble refusing Merlin anything if he gave them that smile. "Fine… not a servant. I'll remember that… but thank you for the coffee," Merlin moved round to the back of the desk and took his jacket off before sitting down, hanging the item of clothing over the back of his chair.

Arthur moved, removing the jacket from its previous position and hung it up, "You will ruin the fit doing that!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like my mother! The money it cost me, it should take a bit of stick. I told mother that designed brands were wasted on me."

"Clothes maketh the man," Arthur quipped before going back to his desk.

As he shut the office door, he heard Merlin mutter, "Yes, Mr Armani."


	5. Chapter 5

Grinning Arthur sat down at his desk thinking that hopefully they would get on. He then rang the switch board, "Please make sure that all Mr M. Emrys's calls are diverted to this number until further notice. He now has a P.A."

"About time," came the reply. "That man works too hard. Make sure he stops sometimes and look after him."

"And you are?" Arthur asked, not expecting such a remark to be made.

"Switchboard of course," came the cryptic reply and then the phone went dead.

Arthur stared at the phone in his hand not sure whether to ring back but he decided against it. Clearly the place was mad! However sooner or later he would find out who the woman was and remind her of her place.

Merlin looked at the files and found everything he wanted although, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else his new P.A. had saved him time. He then started on a report his father had asked for. Later, Arthur knocked and told him his first appointment was here.

"Do you want me to take notes or will you use the dictaphone?" Arthur asked.

"I can write up my own notes. Clearly you are a prat if you think I can't," Merlin told him.

Arthur arched his eyebrow and handed over a dictaphone. "Just rattle it off and either I will type it or get someone else to do it. If it's confidential I will always do it myself. Just say before you start… P.A remember," Arthur pointed at his own chest.

"But this is silly!" Merlin protested.

"I know that, but you have other things that would use your expertise and position better, that's why you have me. Now dictate and drink your coffee." Arthur looked at Merlin with some sympathy, "Look go with it, your father only wants the best for you. Don't fight all the way."

"I know but…" Merlin looked at Arthur. "You're going to be a real prat about this aren't you?"

"Yes," Arthur agreed, trying to keep the smile from his face. "Now, you have ten minutes until your next appointment so I wouldn't waste time." As Merlin turned to leave the office he was sure that he heard the other man mutter 'idiot'.

After Arthur had left the office, Merlin picked up the dictaphone and started to speak. He felt a right chump, but did it anyway. Then he drank the coffee and ate a biscuit wondering if he had his father to thank for that as well. Arthur came back with another file and took the empty cup.

"I'll pick up the dictation after this meeting as it is your last this morning. Now shall I show Mr Williams in as soon as he arrives?" Arthur asked to the back of Merlin's head as the man continued to work.

"Fine," came the one worded reply. Merlin clearly still wasn't happy about having a P.A

After letting the man in, Arthur continued to go through the files for the rest of the week. Merlin's meeting went well, his father had known Mr Williams for years and Merlin felt comfortable with him. They managed to clear up several points and set a date for the signing of a new contract between their companies.

As soon as the appointment left, Arthur walked in with another cup of coffee and some biscuits. Merlin looked at him in surprise, "Another one?"

"It is ten thirty," Arthur said as if it was obvious. "Now do you need anything sorting from that meeting?" Merlin distractedly took the coffee and shook his head, eyes never leaving the sheaf of file he was intensely studying. Merlin was still concerned that he had missed something at his meeting. He knew in his heart that it was due to his lack of self confidence, but he still went through everything several times before he was happy to sign it off for the new contract to be drawn up.

When lunchtime came, Arthur walked in with a bag and another coffee, placing it front of Merlin with a plate he smiled, "Humus and Avocado sandwich and a soya milk coffee. Now, if you tell me what you'd like tomorrow I won't have to guess."

"Is this my mother's doing?" Merlin demanded. "The coffee and food?"

"I haven't spoken to your mother, but I was asked by your father to make sure you remembered to eat," Arthur gave a lopsided grin. "Now stop working or you'll get crumbs all over the papers."

Over the next week Arthur noticed that several of the other employees seemed unhappy with him and assumed his name had given the game away. But it was some of the visitors to Arthur's office that were harder to deal with. One morning, at the end of his second week Merlin had a Mr Andrews scheduled to visit. Arthur knew the man and had several run in's with him whilst working at Pendragons. True to his expectations, when Mr Andrews arrived he looked at Arthur in surprise.

"What rock have out crawled out from under?" he sneered. "Does your boss know who he has employed?"

Arthur bit back his reply and dug his nails into his hand to help control himself. "Yes, Mr Andrews he does," he calmly replied although he really wanted to hit the sneering face with his fist. Arthur refused to call the man in front of him Sir. "If you wait a moment, I will find out if Mr Emrys is ready to see you."

Arthur went into Merlin's office, "Mr Andrews to see you. Shall I send him in?"

Merlin looked up, he could almost feel the tension and anger coming off of his P.A. "Are you alright Arthur?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Fine, Sir," Arthur said, refusing to expose himself further. He would not look weak in front of his boss.

Merlin looked at Arthur and then connected the dots. "I take it you have dealt with Mr Andrews before," he paused as Arthur declined to answer. "Yes, let the gentleman in."

The emphasis he put on the word 'Gentleman' made Arthur give a small grin, it was clear his boss wasn't that friendly with the visitor either.

Arthur did as he was told and once the office door shut he took several deep breaths. He surmised that there would be several such visitors to Merlin, after all Pendragon's had been in a very similar field. He supposed he would just have to get used to it. Knowing the meeting was due to last an hour, Arthur made himself a strong coffee before continuing with his paperwork.

In the office, Merlin offered Valliant Andrews a seat and then started the meeting. Andrews Components were trying to get a contract to supply Dragon's with parts so they had much to discuss. Once the business was finished, Valliant looked at Merlin, "I hope you don't mind me saying, only I have more experience than you, but you have taken a grave risk in employing Pendragon as a P.A. I suppose you know his history. He has been blacklisted in the industry." His voice was condescending and he was clearly hoping to intimidate the younger man.

Merlin looked at his visitor, he didn't like the man and hoped they didn't end up using his company. In fact, he intended to speak to his father about it. "Mr Andrews, my P.A. is a highly competent and skilled man. Of course I knew his history, but here at Dragon Corporation we believe in not blaming a son for his father's actions. Now, I would thank you for not discussing our employees in such a manner." Merlin's voice had a cold edge to it. Not only was he angry at how Arthur was being discussed but also the way, he himself, was being discounted as young and inexperienced.

Valliant smirked once more, "Keep your hair on boy, I was only trying to help save you problems. I know how hard it is when you start in business. After all you are young yet, not easy when you are given a position you aren't ready for. Not that I blame you or your father, we have to look after our own when all is said and done."

Keeping his calm Merlin answered sarcastically, "I am sure your intentions were altruistic." He paused to stare coldly at the man in front of him. "As I said, I am very pleased with my P.A. However should you wish to take umbrage at his employment I suggest you speak to my father, he might be interested to hear you thoughts on the staff that he employs." Merlin raised his eyebrows. "After all his company is significantly more successful than yours. I might be young, Mr Andrews but you can rest assured that I have earnt my place in this company."

As Valliant left the office, Merlin sat and put his head in his hands. It was clear to him that his visitor thought he was incapable of doing his job, this reinforced Merlin's own feelings that he should not be in such a high position in his father's company. He wasn't happy with how he had handled the situation: even before Arthur had come up Valliant Andrews had questioned every one of his points, making him feel inadequate.

As Arthur saw Valliant out of the office he made Merlin a cup of coffee and took it through to his boss's office. Merlin looked up as he entered, fixing Arthur with his blue eyes. "Sorry for how he treated you."

Arthur shrugged, "That's not your fault, I suppose I just have to put up with it. Did your meeting go well?" he asked, changing the subject.

Merlin grimaced and found himself confiding in the blonde. "Mr Andrews is a hard man to do business with, he made it clear he thinks I am not up to the job and only got it because of who I am," Merlin admitted. "He's right of course."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot you know that! You are capable to do this job with your eyes closed. You might be younger than me but you are a better V.P. than I ever was. You inspire your juniors and are very popular and well respected, it is hard to get such devotion from your staff. Your father wouldn't have given you your position if he didn't think you were up to it."

That seemed to mollify Merlin somewhat and Valiant's visit wasn't mentioned again.


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon at his weekly meeting with his father, Merlin expressed his concerns about how he had dealt with his visitor and the comments made about Arthur.

"Valliant Andrew's is a hard man to like," Balinor agreed. "He wanted to put in a bid, so I needed to let him, but I rather think we will get something better. As for Arthur, let him fight his own battles. It will be hard but you can't fight them for him and he wouldn't want you to. He has enough guts to cope."

Merlin took his father's advice and didn't mention the matter to Arthur further. Arthur himself did speak to his sister about it and she agreed with him that he had to try to ride above it and that, with time, his past would hopefully be forgotten.

Over the next couple of weeks, the two men gradually settled into a reasonable working relationship. There was some bickering which, everyone on the floor found mildly amusing, but as far as they could see Merlin was getting breaks and leaving on time. So they thawed towards Arthur, who many had mistrusted at first and found he could be snappy and a bit arrogant as he coped with his changing role. There were a few spectacular arguments when Merlin still didn't stop to eat or when he choose not to delegate. Balinor heard of them and hoped they would settle down, he had a feeling the two young men would be good for each other. Maybe some of Arthur's confidence would rub off on his son, and that Arthur would learn to be more tolerant from Merlin.

One day as he walked through the outer office past Arthur's desk, Merlin was amazed to see Arthur could actually type whilst listening to the Dictaphone and keep up. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"One of my many jobs, I took in typing to make extra money, nothing like necessity to make you learn something," Arthur said. "It's also character building, you would be surprised at the jobs I've had."

Merlin was building up a healthy respect for his P.A. On the other hand, Arthur soon realised that Merlin made a very good Vice President despite his youth, and that he really cared for those working under him. It explained the fact that Merlin seemed to have problems with delegation, he genuinely believed that everyone had more work to do than him. On Friday afternoon, during the fourth week, Merlin had an afternoon appointment. Something Arthur knew Merlin preferred to avoid. His boss liked to do his reports and other paperwork in the afternoon if he could. Arthur took in the file for Merlin and handed it to him. "You'll be needing that," he grinned.

Merlin nodded and looked at the file in his hand, he didn't really need it as he knew it off by heart, but at least his next visitor was a friend. Although, he dreaded what he would say about the blonde sat outside his office.

Sitting at his desk outside his boss's door, Arthur looked up as a man entered. It was clear the man wasn't expecting to see someone sat at the desk and looked at the blonde in surprise. Arthur rose to his feet "Hello, Mr Green?"

"I am and who the hell are you?" the man's voice had an underlying Irish lilt to it. He was about Arthur's age and had shoulder length hair and a fashionable short beard. Arthur thought he looked like someone from a hair product advert or a model.

"Mr Emrys' P.A, Arthur Pendragon," Arthur held out his hand, he knew from the file that Mr Green was a regular visitor and did research work for Merlin.

"Well f… me! So his old man finally got his way did he," the man looked at Arthur in a calculating way. "Just you look after him or you'll have me to answer to."

"I intend to Mr Green," Arthur said stiffly, he wanted to call the man out on his attitude but shook his offered hand instead. After all, he was still new and needed to gauge who was who and he was getting used to the protective manner all of his bosses employees seemed to have. "Mr Emrys is waiting for you, I'll show you in."

Merlin stood up as he saw Mr Green enter, Arthur noticed the smile was in full force. "Hi Gwaine, good to see you mate." the two men gave each other a brief hug before Merlin turned round to Arthur, "Arthur could I ask you a favour? Gwaine had driven a long way could you get him a coffee please?"

Arthur looked at Merlin "Of course Sir, no problem." It was the first time Merlin had asked Arthur to make a drink for anyone. As Arthur had a coffee machine in his office it was no problem, he only got ones from the local coffee shop for first thing in the morning and lunchtime, it wouldn't take long.

Merlin looked offended, "Arthur, Gwaine is my best friend, you have no need to call me Sir in front of him!" Merlin looked at Gwaine, "Arthur is my P.A and he started a few of weeks back, just before you went up north. My dad's doing of course. Arthur this is Gwaine, don't call him Mr Green or he will get even bigger headed than he already is!"

"Ouch that hurt!" Gwaine said with a grin. He looked at Arthur, "You'll have trouble with this one… make sure he eats and drinks, a stiff wind will blow him away."

"He is. Why does everyone what to feed me up?!" Merlin blushed, something Arthur noticed Merlin did when teased.

"Because you need it," Arthur said. "Besides, if I didn't bring you food and drink you would forget to stop."

"You have him in one. You know, I have known Merl since he was in nappies and he's always been the same," Gwaine tossed his head as he grinned at Merlin. The two men were clearly very good friends.

Arthur mouth quirked up at the corner, "Nappies?"

"What he means, is that he has known my family since I was a year old! Therefore, he thinks he can say and do anything he likes to embarrass me," Merlin protested. "But he forgets that I've known him just as long and I know all his embarrassing moments as well."

"Not all of them Merl," Gwaine grinned. "Just enough."

Merlin rolled his eyes and looking at Arthur warned. "He will also flirt with anything that moves so watch him like a hawk."

With that, Arthur left to make the coffee as the two mean sat and got down to business. When Arthur took the drinks in, Merlin looked up, "Arthur you might be able to help us. My father bought Pendragon's factory up in Birmingham hoping to keep it going, we needed the extra capacity. But ever since, it hasn't been performing as it should. It's getting to the stage where we might need to rationalise. We did put our own man in at the top, but we can't quite see why we're having a problem. I hate laying people off."

Gwaine looked at Arthur in a calculated manner, his voice going cold and hard "Ah, that Arthur Pendragon. It didn't click before."

"Gwaine that's rude, what happened wasn't Arthur fault" Merlin glared at his friend. Then turned to Arthur, "You'll have to excuse Gwaine, his family lost a great deal of money when your father's firm collapsed"

Arthur cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry, I did what I could, but once the pension fund was sorted it didn't leave much."

Gwaine's stance softened, "Yeah I remember what you did, you could have taken a lot of the money and scarpered but you didn't. It just rankles sometimes when I think about what happened. My father only dealt with people he thought he could trust, but he lost nearly everything," he paused. "But he was left with his house so it could have been worse I suppose."

Looking at his boss and accepting the olive branch offered by Gwaine, Arthur looked at Merlin and said apologetically, "In answer to your question, I'm afraid the production plants were my father's baby; he liked to oversee them. I think he liked to have the excuse to travel up and visit. He could take his various women with him for a weekend away." He grimaced at the memory.

"That's shit, mate," Gwaine sympathised.

"I was used to it," Arthur said. "I'm not looking for sympathy, at the end of the day that was the least of the worries he left me with."

"Sit down Arthur, we could really use your input. Gwaine has been working undercover on the shop floor for a few weeks. He managed to get some information. I went up there just before you started and looked around, I have also pulled copies of all the accounts and files. But I can't find anything solid. Short of replacing the management, I am at a loss at the cause and we really don't want to lay people off."

The three men went through everything in fine detail. Arthur picked up on the fact that Daniel Sarrum was one of the undermanagers, pointing to the name. "That man was a close associate of my fathers, I never trusted him. I see he is still in charge of contracts," he looked at Merlin. "Might pay to look at his department closer."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "Did you have any reason not to trust him?"

"Gut instinct, not much I know but I always considered myself a good judge of character" Arthur admitted "Also thinking back he came to headquarters every few months and only ever dealt with my father directly and not the head of the contracts or the full board."

Looking at his watch Merlin spoke, "Fair enough that's our next job, but not tonight. I am calling a halt to this meeting. I think I need a break and to look at this with fresh eyes on Monday." Turning to Gwaine, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Seeing Elena," Gwaine smiled to himself.

"Never thought I'd see the day you were tamed," Merlin laughed. "Go on then, let me know if you find anything else. On Monday, go back to the factory, unless we find anything I'll give you another week then I will make a visit myself. Don't see what else I can do."

After Gwaine had left, Merlin turned to Arthur, "I know you have something on tonight as well so make sure you're off on time."

"I'll go when you do," Arthur replied.

"Just go, I am going to read my private emails then I'll be following you… I promise. Look I know you are off out with your sister and Gwen tonight and I don't want Gwen after me," Merlin grinned.

With that Gwen poked her head round the door, "You two finished yet?"

"I've just told him to go, I will be following in ten minutes max, now go!" Merlin grinned at the pair, "And enjoy yourselves."

Gwen smiled at Merlin, "With your parents away what you doing for Sunday lunch? You can come to us if you like."

"No thanks, I intend to get some peace! I can spend the whole weekend in bed with a good book," Merlin told her. "I can't believe Dad's gone all romantic, he has clearly caught it off you and Lance… a weekend in Paris." Looking at Arthur he explained, "It's my parents silver wedding anniversary."

"Well I think it's sweet," Gwen told Merlin. "Come on Arthur, you heard the man. You can escort me to the tube."

Arthur grabbed his jacket and followed Gwen out of the building. "So how's your first month gone?" he was asked.

"Great, much better than I thought, it's good to be back in this sort of environment although strange being the other side so to speak," Arthur admitted. "But I'm gradually finding my feet. You know now I'm a P.A. I realise just what a prat I was. Merlin never gets me running around like I used to make my P.A. do. I don't even know what drycleaners he uses."

"You've had a different life Arthur, it was bound to change you, and for the better I must say. So where are you taking us tonight?" Gwen asked. "Smart? Casual?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to by lovely beta Blissful thinking

/

It was with a spring in his step that Arthur headed home. He was keeping his promise and taking his sister and friends out for a meal now he had been paid. The evening had gone very well and although it wasn't quite the high end restaurant he had frequented in the past, it was a good one. Morgana, Gwen and Lance were just pleased to see Arthur in a more positive place in his life. His father's actions had affected him in so many ways.

They had a good meal and then went on to a club for some drinks before heading home. For the first time in months, Arthur had a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling really refreshed.

In fact, Arthur had a good weekend: having a decent wage packet and a job, that was at least in the area he had trained for, had done wonders for his self-esteem. He knew in the past he had been arrogant and opinionated, so from that point of view his changed circumstances had done him good. Although, he knew his old habits crept back in sometimes and he had to work hard to break them, especially with his arrogance. However he found his relationship with his new boss was helping, in that Merlin gently put him down if his old ways started to shine through. It wasn't a place he wanted to go back to, as he had found what had happened soul destroying.

He had a good weekend and the added spring in his step was still there when he went to work on the Monday morning. With luck he might be able to afford a car soon, although he had gotten used to the underground.

Once at Dragon's, he waved at the security as he headed up the stairs and started up his computer. Printing off Merlin's schedule for the day, he went to get Merlin's morning coffee. When he got back, he knocked on Merlin's door and entered. The queue had been longer than normal and he was sure Merlin would be in his office by now. He frowned as he saw Merlin at his desk, resting his head on some papers as if asleep. As he moved forward he looked again. Merlin's shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hair messy. There was a half full cup of drink and an empty biscuit packet on the desk, as well as all the files from Friday. His computer was also on, although it appeared to have put itself to sleep.

"Christ, Merlin! When did you get in this morning?!" Arthur shook Merlin's arm, the man was unresponsive. He shook him again, then, looking at the drink, realised it had been there for some time as it had a skin over the top and was stone cold. "Damn you Merlin! You've been here all weekend haven't you?"

Shaking Merlin harder, he got the younger man to wake up. A pair of blurry eyes looked up at Arthur. "Arth… did it… found it," Merlin mumbled.

"You damn idiot! Have you been looking at those papers all weekend? You said you were going home, you promised me!" Arthur manhandled Merlin up and made him sit on the sofa that lived against the side wall of the office. Then he made Merlin drink the coffee he had bought. Arthur went to the phone and called Gwen, "Gwen do me a favour and go get Merlin something to eat, the bloody idiot has been here all weekend!"

To give her her dues, Gwen didn't ask questions. Arthur went back to Merlin's side.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? As soon as you've eaten, I'm getting you home and you are going to have a shower and a sleep."

Merlin looked at Arthur, " 'm the boss."

"You're an idiot, that's what you are."

On that note Gwen arrived, she had clearly rushed judging by the faint flush to her cheeks and slight increased rate of breathing. She handed Arthur a carton of soya milk and a sandwich. "You promised to go home, Merlin," Gwen said accusingly.

Merlin looked slightly better as the coffee had woken him a bit. With a sleep slurred voice he told the couple, "I was going to but I looked at the papers and I saw it. It was obvious, I don't know why I didn't spot it before. So I spent the rest of the weekend checking the figures. We can save the jobs, Arthur." Merlin was so tired that he couldn't stop a yawn from escaping at the end of his speech.

"Eat!" Arthur insisted. "Then I am getting you home. We can sort this out later."

Gwen looked at her boss's son, "Your father's going to kill you."

Merlin raised his head, looking at his father's P.A with puppy dog eyes, "Don't tell him… please…"

Arthur rolled his eyes then looked at Gwen, "I'll get him home in a taxi and work from there. I will reschedule his appointments for today as well."

"You get him home, I'll sort everything else out. Just keep an eye on him will you?" Gwen said then looking at Merlin, "You need to stop this," she scolded.

As soon as Merlin had eaten, Arthur called a taxi and manhandled Merlin down into it and took the sleepy and exhausted man home. He grabbed the paperwork off the desk as they left. Once at Merlin's flat, Arthur helped Merlin get undressed and in the shower. "You stink," he told Merlin.

It was the first time Arthur had been in the flat, the first thing he noticed was that it was spacious and had high end furnishings, but he also noticed how unlived in it looked. The only signs of life in the room were the papers strewn on the coffee table and over the desk with the computer in the corner. It was clear Merlin was still keeping bad habits and doing work at home. Once in the bedroom, Arthur soon found Merlin some clean sleeping clothes and got the now showered man to bed. Merlin sank into the bed and was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

Arthur looked down at his boss fondly, "You self-sacrificing fool," he said caringly and shutting the door went into the kitchen and made himself a coffee.

Sitting down, Arthur got out the paperwork and started to look through it. After reading for a while, he could see from Merlin's notes what he had found, and was the first to admit he wouldn't have spotted it. He wasn't sure of all the implications even then. Over the past month, he had gotten to know his boss well, but Merlin used a shorthand of his own making and, as yet, Arthur wasn't familiar enough with it to completely be comfortable in his translation.

By the time he had read about half of the papers, he looked at the clock and saw it was gone midday. He got up and started to go through Merlin's cupboards, looking for something to cook. He would wake Merlin up soon to get him to eat and drink then make him sleep some more. As he was collecting the ingredients for an omelette, about the only thing he could cook with what was available, his mobile rang: it was Gwen.

"Just to give you heads up, Balinor and his wife are on their way. Sorry, but they came in and asked where their son was," she sounded apologetic.

"Thanks." Arthur had a guess that Balinor would be less than pleased with him, after all his main duty was to make sure that Merlin ate and rested, and he had failed.

He waited, deciding not to wake Merlin yet, maybe he could deflect Mr Emrys' anger away from his son. He knew how badly his own father had reacted if he himself had done something he didn't approve off. Whilst he didn't think Balinor would be as harsh, he found himself wanting to protect Merlin, who after all had been trying to save jobs. It was only quarter of an hour later, when the door opened and in came Balinor and a smaller mousey haired but pretty and kindly looking woman. Both looked worried.

"Where is he?" Balinor demanded without further ado.

"Asleep, Sir. I was about to cook him something and make him eat. He has had a good four hours rest now and he can sleep again after." Arthur hoped that Merlin's parents would be reasonable. "Can I make you a tea or coffee? Merlin at least has the necessary for that."

"Good idea, thank you," Mrs Emrys told Arthur kindly. "Thank you for looking after him." She held out her hand, "Hunith Emrys, but please just call me Hunith."

"How's letting him collapse looking after him!?" Balinor said glaring at Arthur. "You were supposed to stop him over working."

In that moment, Arthur found he was facing the wrath of Merlin's father and realised he could probably have taught Uther a thing or to. Only because he was normally so chilled.

"He did, Dad, don't blame him," came a tired voice from the door. "I promised I was leaving, then afterwards realised something. It wasn't his fault, in fact it was Arthur that allowed me to spot what was happening and will save many people's jobs!"

Everyone turned to the door and looked at a very exhausted young man who was holding onto the doorframe to help him stand, his hair stood up all over the place and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Arthur immediately moved to his side and made sure Merlin made it to a seat safely. Hunith stepped forward, her voice full of motherly concern, "Oh,Merlin! What have you done to yourself, will you never learn?"

Balinor also looked at his son and moved to his side, his voice softening although he was clearly still angry, "Nothing is worth doing this to yourself boy! If you can't learn that then you're moving back home."

"No way!" Merlin growled.

Arthur gave Merlin a glass of soya milk. "Drink this and I'll cook your omelette then you are going back to bed. I've looked at your notes and can fill your father in," with that he turned and started to cook. Leaving Merlin and his parents alone for a moment to talk in private. Before he had lost his job as a V.P, Arthur had never learned to cook but his enforced spell of unemployment had made him learn. After all, his sister had got a job quickly and she had helped to keep him, now he rather enjoyed it.

Hunith started to fuss over her son, making sure her husband kept quiet with a fierce look.

It didn't take long for Arthur to cook the omelette and he returned, putting the plate in front of his boss. "Eat up then bed."

Balinor looked on in amazement as Merlin did as he was told with no argument. Arthur then made Merlin go back to bed, ignoring the other two people in the room. Once back in the lounge, Arthur looked at Merlin's parents. "Sorry but he doesn't need an argument, he needs to sleep."

"How did you do that?" Balinor demanded. "Normally, he would have argued."

Arthur looked Balinor directly in the eye. "Mr Emrys I have dealt with a difficult father son relationship all my life. I know you have a good relationship with your son, but when two stubborn men clash, things happen that wouldn't normally. I am an outsider, but I hope I've become a friend of sorts to your son, it's easier for me," he paused. "Look, let Merlin sleep and as soon as he has had a decent rest, I will get him to contact you. In the meantime, I'll stay here. I have my laptop and can work just as well from here as the office for the rest of the day."

"He's right, Balinor. Let Merlin rest," Hunith told her husband then she looked at Arthur. "Thank you for taking care of our son."

Arthur smiled at her, "No problem, like I said, I consider Merlin to be a friend as well as a boss. He has been good to me, you have all given me a chance, now it's my turn to pay back."

Balinor took a deep breath and looked at Arthur long and hard, "I'm not sure yet whether I forgive you for letting Merlin work all weekend, but as you say he is stubborn, and Gwen told me he promised to leave just after you. So, I suppose I must… on this occasion. Make sure he phones once he wakes, now fill me in."

Becoming business like, Arthur handed Balinor the paperwork, "You might understand Merlin's shorthand better than me. On Friday, Mr Green had a meeting with your son about the factory up north. I'm sure you are aware there have been issues with costs. Your son was very keen to sort the problem without rationalising staff. Merlin asked for my input, as the factory was once owned by Pendragons. I wasn't able to help much, but did note that one of the old managers was still in place, one I had never trusted and who only ever dealt with my father. It seemed after I left, Merlin spotted some of the balances weren't quite right. I admit I wouldn't have spotted it. It seems there has been a systematic and very careful milking of company assets which, resulted in the poor results. I haven't finished going through it all, but that is the gist of it. In short, that branch should have been turning a profit instead of a loss."

Balinor listened and read at the same time before looking up at Arthur, "It seems you have been worth the investment. As you say, I don't know if I would have spotted this. It is a very clever embezzlement that it seems even our accountants couldn't find it."

Arthur looked embarrassed as he answered,"the scam may have already been in place under Pendragon ownership. My father was very good at bending the law to his financial advantage."

"Your father, not you. Now I suggest you go home, my wife can look after Merlin and tomorrow we will all meet up and go through this together," Balinor looked at the blonde. "I don't need to tell you to keep this under wraps do I?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, Sir." He looked at Merlin's mother, "before I go home I will pop and get some shopping in, the fridge and cupboards are empty."

"Thank you, Arthur, That is very kind," Hunith smiled at him then turned to her husband. "Give Arthur some money please Bally, I can't expect him to pay."

To Arthur's amazement, Balinor handed him several notes. "Give any change to my son, or ask him for more if that doesn't cover It," he said before heading for the door with his wife.

Just before he left, he spoke once more, "I expect both of you in my office first thing tomorrow morning."

Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur did as promised and went out and got in a couple of bags of groceries. He also bought enough to make Merlin a vegetable casserole and put it in the oven for later. He was a bit lost, having never cooked for a vegetarian before, so he basically made a casserole and just left out the meat. It would at least give Merlin a hot meal when he woke. Continuing to look through the paperwork for a while, he then got some of his other work done. It was six when Merlin came stumbling out once more, he looked surprised to see Arthur still there. Arthur in turn was pleased to see his boss looking marginally better.

"Why haven't you gone home?" he asked.

"Because I was working and I was going to wake you before I left. There is a vegetable casserole in the oven, probably not up to your usual standards but the best I could manage," Arthur smirked. "Oh, and your father wants us in his office first thing in the morning."

"Oh shit! I'm in trouble aren't I? I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he paused and then grinned. "That's for cooking, it smells good. That's what woke me up."

"Like a bear from hibernation," Arthur said as he went to the kitchen. "It's just as well I learnt the basics."

He took the casserole out of the oven and dished some up, "Come on eat, then I'll leave you to it."

Merlin sat down then, looking at his P.A., he said, "Join me, there's loads here."

Arthur grinned, "No thanks, I'm off home. I'm afraid I like my meat too much."

Merlin had already started to eat by this point. "This is good, you should try it," he said between mouthfuls.

"You eat it, I'm off home," Arthur answered with amusement as his boss continued to demolish his plate of food.

Merlin stopped and looked up at Arthur, "Thank you, for sorting me out and dealing with my dad. He can be a right grump when he wants to."

"All part of the job. Just don't you dare do that again, no matter what the reason, I don't want to go back to serving in coffee shops!" Arthur pointed out as he collected his jacket.

"I mean it, Arthur, I know I wasn't the most welcoming when you started but I do appreciate all you do for me," Merlin said sincerely.

"Yeah, well… You're a good boss… when you behave," Arthur grinned. "Eat up then go back to bed. I want you fresh as a daisy in the morning."

"Oi! I am the boss, as you pointed out, you don't get to boss me around!" Merlin pointed out with a grin.

"Just make sure you're on time in the morning and have had a good night's sleep," Arthur retorted as he ducked out the door.

Merlin couldn't believe he had been caught out again, he was lucky it was Arthur who had found him. He had had no intention of staying in the office so long but got engrossed after finding the first hint of what was happening. He certainly owed his P.A. and probably Gwen as well. The meal had been a surprise too; he would never have put Arthur down as a cook. If anything he was going to order a take out when he woke. After Arthur had left, he found that his fridge and cupboard had been restocked as well. It had left him feeling humble. He hoped Arthur didn't think he was the sort of boss who expected such things from a P.A. After washing his dishes and putting the remainder of the casserole in the fridge for tomorrow, Merlin had another shower then went back to bed after resisting the temptation to do some paperwork. He didn't expect to fall asleep quickly after being in bed most of the day but his eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow.

Merlin woke to the sound of his alarm and got up, showered and shaved before going to make himself some tea breakfast. Once again,feeling glad Arthur had shopped for him. He left the flat and headed for work. He paused by a flower stall and bought some flowers for Gwen. He ought to get something for Arthur but didn't think flowers suitable. Then he grinned, he would take Arthur out for lunch, which would be an appropriate thank you for a man.

Going into the building and up to the top floor he went past Gwen's desk to give her the flowers. He smiled sheepishly at his father's P.A. "Hi Gwen, thank you for yesterday."

Gwen scowled at him. "Merlin, you really ought to stop. It will make you ill!" she scolded. "You promised us, what's more you got Arthur in trouble with your father!"

Merlin looked at Gwen with puppy dog eyes. They had been friends for several years and he hated upsetting her. "I didn't intend to…"

"Go on, go and get ready. Your father is expecting both you and Arthur at nine." She shooed him out of her office. "Thank you for the flowers," she shouted as he left.

Continuing to his own office, Merlin wasn't surprised to see Arthur waiting for him with his schedule for the day. Balinor or Gwen had already booked the appointment. Arthur looked at his boss, "I have rescheduled your ten o'clock appointment for one. Sorry but it was the only time Mr Hammond could do."

"No problem, thank you. Now, we had better get a move on and get some work done before we go to see my father." He looked at Arthur, "sorry again for getting you in trouble."

"No problem, you have saved people's jobs and that's more important," Arthur grinned. "I'm pretty sure I would never have spotted it. What happens now?"

"I'll find out once we have spoken to Dad, but I expect we will pay a visit to the factory to sort it out once and for all," Merlin said.

After doing what they could beforehand, Merlin and Arthur then went to their appointment with the CEO. Merlin had his notes with him and Gwen looked at them as they arrived. "Merlin could you go in first please, your father wishes to speak to you alone."

Merlin nodded and went into see his father. Balinor was stood up by the window looking across at the city skyline. Without turning he told his son to sit. There were two chairs in front of his large mahogany desk. Sitting down on one of them, Merlin waited until his father was ready.

Balinor turned and rested his hands on the desk. "You my boy are a fool! I will not tolerate this continued behaviour. You put your health at risk and for no reason. You could have come back to your discovery yesterday or even Saturday morning if you felt it couldn't wait! But to work through the weekend with hardly any food or drink, is not the behaviour I expect from you," his voice was cold and hard.

"I was trying to save jobs!" Merlin interrupted.

"By killing yourself!" Balinor's voice raised in pitch as his anger surfaced. "I promised your mother I wouldn't get angry with you," he paused to collect his thoughts. "You made her cry you know."

Merlin himself now looked upset. "I didn't mean to. You know I wouldn't…"

"Then don't be so damn foolish with your wellbeing. When you put yourself in hospital in University, I thought we had stopped your foolishness, then I had to ban you coming to work early. When are you going to learn?!"

Balinor swallowed and lowered his voice, "You will run this company one day but if you continue like you are, you will die young. Nothing is worth your health." Balinor sat down, "Look son, we are both very proud of you. You are a dedicated and caring man, but you have to care for yourself as well. You have nothing to prove, not to me, or to the board."

Balinor stood and moving around the desk put his hand on his son's shoulder. "What do I have to do to stop this happening? I would rather sell the company now than have it kill you."

"I'm sorry, dad, I really am." Merlin said solemnly, looking up at his father.

In a change of tone the older man asked, "How's Pendragon working out?"

"Good, I'm getting used to delegation. But I think he is wasted as a P.A." Merlin said firmly. "We should use his talents more."

Balinor snorted, "Oh no! You get to keep him for a while yet, boy! Your mother seems to think he will be good for you. He certainly seems to be able to handle you. Maybe in time I will make him your assistant but for now he stays where he is. In fact, your mother wants him to come to Sunday lunch next week, she intends to get to know him better."

"Dad!" Merlin wailed. "She will only make him even worse. I already have to give the pot plant my drinks or I would spend all my time in the loo!"

With that the tension was relaxed and Balinor chuckled, he couldn't stay mad with his son for long. "Well you know your mother."

Balinor went to the door and asked Arthur to come into the office, then looking at his P.A. he asked, "can you come in as well? I could do with your input and maybe you could take notes."

Knowing her boss took every opportunity to feed his son, Gwen smiled, "I suppose you would like coffee and biscuits as well?"

Balinor smiled back, "That sounds like a good idea. Do you have any custard creams?"

"You're lucky, I do. Although, Hunith tells me I need to ration your biscuits."

Balinor looked horrified. "Just remember, girl, who your boss is!"

With a cheery grin, Gwen replied, "do you remember who yours is?"

From the office, Merlin's voice sounded out, "that's telling you, dad. Don't worry, Arthur will eat your share, he's not worried about his waistline."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Arthur protested.

"If the cap fits," Merlin grinned at his P.A. "But all I can say is, I'm not!"

"You're too thin," Gwen said as she walked in with the tray. "So I think you should eat them all," And with that, she sat down and waited for the meeting to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

They spent the rest of the morning going over Merlin's findings in detail and working out how to continue. Once they had got as far as they could, Balinor looked at his son and summarised their plan, "you go up to the factory for a spot check, take Arthur and Percy from I.T. with you. Percy can check the computer systems while you check out your suspicions on the ground and then we call the police." Balinor looked at Arthur, and don't let this idiot take risks, it could get nasty if they suspect we are onto them. I'd rather go myself but Merlin is right, in that if I turn up they will be more on guard." Turning back to his son he added, "make sure Gwaine stays up there and does not expose himself as a plant."

Merlin and Arthur spent the rest of the day getting everything ready. Percy Evans from IT was filled in on everything and arrangements were made to meet up the next morning for the trip up North.

Once back in his home that evening, Merlin rang Gwaine to let him know what was happening and the Irishman confirmed that he was due to be at work that day, in the job he had as cover, so he could snoop around.

"What happens if Sarrum recognises Arthur? After all, he did work for his father," Gwaine asked Merlin.

"I had already thought of that, Arthur will keep in the background. I won't introduce either him or Percy. I'll act like I am superior to them and I discount them as unimportant. If Arthur is recognised, I'll play it by ear, maybe drop a hint that I like the idea of the humiliation of having a previous V. a P.A."

Gwaine chuckled, "You mean act like so many of the big bosses do? Superior and arrogant like you got the job because of who daddy is and not because you are a clever clogs."

Merlin winced at the comment and even down the phone, Gwaine knew what he was thinking. "The key word in that was act! The rest is definitely not what you are."

"If you say so Gwaine. Anyway, in the meantime, keep your head down and don't attract attention to yourself," Merlin told his friend. "I want to make sure they have no idea that they have been rumbled."

"I can do that," Gwaine reassured his friend. "Just go careful tomorrow, I don't want you getting hurt."

Merlin snorted and pointed out, "I hardly think anyone will get hurt, Gwaine. They will do their best to get out of this and hurting anyone won't help their case. We have spoken to our lawyers. This will all need to be proven, now while I think that won't be a problem, I won't disclose all our cards to them."

The next morning, Merlin went to the office to pick up Arthur and Percy. Merlin felt better with both the other men with him. Arthur was well muscled but nothing like Percy, who went to the gym every night and had muscles everywhere. Even if there was trouble, he was sure that between them, they could handle it. Arthur offered to drive but Merlin declined saying he seldom had the chance and found it relaxing. Arthur was impressed with Merlin's driving, he was a steady driver who took no risks. It took longer than it would have, had Arthur driven as he was a faster driver, but they had allowed plenty of time. Merlin hadn't told anyone at the factory besides Gwaine, that they were going to be arriving. He wanted to catch them unprepared.

Once at the factory. Merlin parked and they walked into the building. After informing the receptionist not to announce them, they headed to the offices.

Merlin went straight to the head manager's office and walked past his secretary, straight into see the Manager, who looked up in annoyance. "How dare you come in without knocking!"

"I think you will find I am allowed to, Mr Olaf," Merlin said calmly. The manager looked up and recognising Merlin stood up and offered his hand.

"Mr Emrys! I wasn't expecting a visit, did my secretary miss your communication?" the surprised man asked.

"No, this is a spot check, something we do occasionally," Merlin said, "The accounts for the company have been giving us some concern so I decided to pop up and see if I could help out in anyway."

Alan Olaf frowned. "I'm sure that once everything settles down, the figures will improve, as you know the previous owners were somewhat lax. We are working hard to improve them. You can rest assured we are doing everything we can."

"I'm sure," Merlin said calmly. "I have looked at the finances and all your reports in detail. Now, I wonder if you could arrange to show us round the factory. Just so I can get a feel for the place." Then as if it was an afterthought he added, "Oh and get your secretary to set Mr Evans up at a computer, he will start to go over the I.T. stuff, that will save time. I don't want to be here longer than I need to," Merlin demanded, playing to his spoilt image that might make their job easier.

"Of course, not a problem. However, as to the tourm I don't expect you to gain anything from it, it's much like any other facility of its kind," Olaf said not even looking at the two men with the owner's son. Olaf was confident that the young Mr Emrys would be none the wiser before he headed for home. "I will take you around myself. Would you like a tea first? After all you have had a long drive," Olaf offered, hoping he could warn a couple of the other managers of the visit before they met the young Mr Emrys.

"No, thank you. We stopped at a service station on the way up. Once we have done the tour, we could stop as I look at your latest figures." Merlin smiled, he realised that the other man was confident he could outwit him, after all he knew he was young and inexperienced. Merlin had, as planned, deliberately not introduced his companions and wondered how long Arthur would remain unnoticed. Hopefully, for some time as he had had little to do with the factory, even if his face was well known from his father's trial. He hoped that everyone assumed they were just two minor hangers on.

"Perhaps you could ask the other managers to join us. Then I can ask questions as we go around. After all, it is my first visit and I am unfamiliar with the processes undertaken." Merlin wanted the man to relax and continue to feel superior. That maybe either himself, or Arthur might pick up even more information.

Alan Olaf asked his secretary to make the arrangements and they set off. As they walked, they were joined by the three other managers. Cedric Brown head of production, Daniel Sarrum, head of contracts and Nimueh Lake head of procurement and acting financial officer. "We are short a new financial officer as John Drake unfortunately had to leave with short notice due to illness."

Merlin frowned as he responded, "I was unaware of that, did you inform head office? My father likes to be involved in all hiring of key staff. Also, is there anything we can do to help Mr Drake?"

"That was one of today's jobs and no, Mr Drake has declined any help, I did offer," Olaf said smoothly not expanding. "It was all quite sudden."

As they toured the factory, Arthur kept to the back of the group as much as he could, hoping Sarrum didn't notice him. Everyone was more concerned with Merlin being there. During the tour, Merlin asked many questions and wrote down what he was told as Olaf kept up a running commentary. As the group went into the packing area, all the men were more alert, if anywhere this was where they might see something. Gwaine had managed to tag along as they left the main factory floor. He winked at Arthur as he did so. Merlin noticed a couple of things but didn't comment immediately.

But then as the tour finished and they got back to the office. Gwaine discreetly waited outside the door. Merlin looked at Olaf. "It is vital we sort the finances of this factory out for the continued viability of the factory. I have spent some considerable time and effort with my P.A. going over your accounts and I believe I can now see where one of your problems lie," he paused. "In fact, this visit has confirmed my suspicions."

Merlin looked at Olaf, "Could you ask my I.T chap to join us and do you have a larger office where we can all discuss this? I would like all the managers present."

Once they were all settled in the conference room, Merlin turned to Daniel Sarrum and he asked calmly, "You, I understand, worked here when the Pendragons owned the business."

Sarrum nodded. "I did, although I never met any of the Pendragons personally. They always dealt with the General Manager."

Merlin frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I understood you reported directly to Uther Pendragon." Not waiting for an answer he turned to Arthur. "That's right isn't it, Arthur?"

Sarrum turned and noticed Arthur for the first time, paling as he did so. "You!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Merlin. "That's right, Sir."

Merlin smiled. "You see Arthur is my P.A. now. So can you explain yourself, Mr Sarrum?"

Swallowing a couple of times and thinking quickly, Sarrum said in an embarrassed tone, "I didn't want you to think I was associated with the Pendragon Mr Emrys, after all they did. It was disgraceful the fraud they committed."

"They did? I think you mean Mr Pendragon senior, his son was exonerated," Merlin pointed out. "I hope that is the last lie I hear today. I also hope you can explain something to me between you all. You see the information you supplied both today and in writing in the accounts has thrown up a few… discrepancies," Merlin stopped before adding. "I also have a few questions from the tour."

There was a stunned silence for a few moments before Nimueh Lake asked,"Discrepancies?"

Before Merlin said anything, Olaf also spoke. "So what do you believe has been happening? I think we should keep this calm and talk like adults. I want to get this cleared up." He was confident nothing would be found.

Merlin looked at the group sat around the table and feeling confident said, "Indeed. You see we were considering rationalisation of the factory in light of the losses it is making. We spent a great deal of time trying to find a way to keep the staff on. It was the invoices that alerted me in the end. It seems you are ordering more materials than you actually use. You see I had previously been studying the specifications of what we make here. To see if anything could be improved and because another firm had offered to make same components so much cheaper than we could, so I knew the details. I have an almost photographic memory and the figures didn't match up even allowing for waste. When I was studying the accounts, I realised that the amounts we were recycling and the amounts we were sending out didn't match the amount we were producing. Why would that be I wondered?"

Olaf looked incredulous. "How could you possibly work that out accurately? I mean wastage happens in any process some might be invisible. You are mad if you think anything is that accurate."

"That's true, but even for allowing for some inaccuracy in the weights there is another concern. All your machines are equipped with a computerised device that allows for the automatic counting of units produced. So, why are they all switched off?" Merlin asked calmly.

"They are always going wrong and slowing down production, so it was decided to disconnect them, the units are counted as they are put in the final stage packaging," Sarrum said. "I saw no reason to spend money on something we could do without and Mr Olaf agreed with me."

"So all the stock is counted anyway by the final machine? Is that what you are saying?" Merlin asked. "I presume that is when they are packaged in boxes of ten. That sound reasonable," he paused. "So you never send anything out not packed in this way?"

"Never! It protects them from damage, we don't want returns," Olaf told Merlin. "Bad business practice."

"One other matter, earlier I noticed a shipment waiting in dispatch addressed to a firm that as far as I know we don't sell to, would you like to explain that?" Not waiting Merlin looked at Percy. "Did you find any transactions other than to the firms on the list I gave you?"

Percy shook his head as he replied, "No Sir, everything matched."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "So why are you sending a shipment to a firm you don't deal with?"

The three managers looked at each other before Sarrum said, "We sometimes get asked to ship direct to a different address by the purchaser. We cooperate as much as we can."

"Umm," Merlin pursed his lips and looked at Arthur. "What was the company it was being shipped to?"

"V.A. Industries," Arthur said grimacing.

"How strange? a company that has recently been involved in negotiations with us to supply the very same parts we produce here. I suspect that the boxes downstairs contain units not in the correct packaging having never been through the appropriate machine." Merlin's expression hardened. Looking at the three managers he asked, "I wonder why the financial officer has gone?"

Merlin stood up and walked to the door then he spoke to Gwaine who was waiting outside, "Could you please go down to dispatch and make sure the boxes marked V.A. Industries are locked up somewhere safe and do not leave the building."

Looking back at the three managers, Merlin said, "I do believe it was opportune that we came here today, don't you? Far more opportune than we could have expected."

Olaf frowned and then said sharply, "If there is any funny business going on, it must have been set up by Pendragons when they owned the place, ask your P.A."

"Or I could ask Mr Sarrum, I do believe he knew more about this factory than my P.A. However, I do think this needs investigation by someone more independent. Luckily, as we already had a suspicion, that can be arranged without fuss." Merlin smiled at Arthur, "Did you ring the number my father gave you and make the arrangements?"

"I did, the police are on their way, Sir." Arthur had rung Balinor at a prearranged signal given to him by Merlin.

Merlin looked at the men who, in turn, looked gobsmacked by the turn of events. They had thought their scheme was fool proof. Arthur smirked at Merlin then at Sarrum but he remained silent, just glad he could actually be here to see this happening.

Nimueh Lake looked at Merlin. "Well, you can't think I had anything to do with this? I am in procurement, I only purchase the raw materials," she said reasonably.

"Aren't you the acting financial manager? That surely means you have all the payments sent to you."

Arthur butted in, "Mr Emrys, I do believe you might want to stop now and leave this to the professionals." Arthur took Merlin's arm and drew him to one side and whispered, "Best not say anymore, it will get twisted and used against you. Take my word for it."

At that moment the police arrived as arranged, Balinor had contacted action fraud, made a report and asked for the police to attend. "You are all suspended until this matter has been investigated fully," Merlin told the men. "Unless these gentlemen need to speak to you then please leave the premises and do not return unless contacted."


	10. Chapter 10

The journey back to headquarters was spent discussing what they had found on site and what they hoped would happen now. "With luck we can throw the book at them," Merlin said.

Arthur grinned back at him, "You played the 'spoilt' boss well, not like you at all, a good bit of acting."

"How did you manage that, boss?" Percy asked from the back seat. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Merlin smirked as he looked at Arthur. "I channelled my hidden Arthur." Then as he looked at the blonde sat next to him in the car, "From when you first joined us," he explained quickly.

"I wasn't that bad," came the protest.

"No, but I heard you were, before, when you were a V.P." Merlin grinned, "I have heard the stories."

"They are greatly exaggerated," Arthur said blushing slightly, as he knew it had been the case. "Have you been speaking to Morgana?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, as it happens, but I do talk to Gwen. She said you were nice underneath but took a bit of getting used to. Look at it this way, it helped me today."

A week later, Merlin was called to his father's office and Arthur was also invited along. Balinor ushered them in and once they were seated, he smiled at the pair

"That was good work, boys. I heard from the police this morning that they have all the evidence they need and will be charging the group later on today. It seems the scam had been going on from before we bought the company. In all probability with your father's involvement Arthur. Sorry about that."

Arthur shrugged, "Nothing surprises me about that anymore."

"Nimueh Lake told the police that they just continued on as normal when the company changed hands but pocketed the money for themselves. She has, of course, placed most of the blame on Sarrum. What's worse is that it seems Valliant's company was involved. Cheeky bastard was trying to sell us our own stock back, mixed in with some of his!" He looked at Merlin proudly "You did well spotting the discrepancies and hopefully now that will prove to your inferiority complex that you deserve the V.P's post. Do you know how many people missed the fraud? Including me, I might add, when we bought the company."

"It was just luck," Merlin said in a self-deprecating voice.

Both Balinor and Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "No it wasn't!" they both said together.

"It was acute observation and dedication to a task," Balinor told his son. "I have thanked Percy for his input. However, you will all be getting a bonus once the case is wrapped up. They have all been given bail at the moment and it will be some months before it goes to court. Other than Nimueh's comments, the others have all insisted that they are innocent. She is trying to lessen her sentence I believe. Anyway, I have put in a temporary management team to sort out the mess but in future, we will be managing the factory from here, with managers on site of course." Balinor paused, "It appears that the amounts of money involved were considerable over the years but thanks to you, we will keep the factory going and not lay anyone off."

Merlin gave a sigh of relief, "Good, I hated the thought of redundancies."

As they left the Balinor's office, Gwen smiled up at them, "Good work, boys." She paused, "Arthur, we are having a meal this Friday as you come with Morgana?"

Arthur smiled; the once a month Friday evenings were a long established event and one he greatly enjoyed. "Just try keeping us away!"

Then Gwen looked at Merlin, "Would you like to come? It's just a few friends, we get together once a month for a meal and this time it's the turn of Lance and myself to cook."

Arthur pounced on the opportunity. "Yes Merlin, come along, it's good fun and a chance to relax."

Merlin looked doubtful, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding! In fact, I invited Percy when he came to see your father yesterday. He hasn't been in the area long and doesn't know many people. Otherwise, it is my brother, who you already know and Leon who went to university with us. In fact, he has known Arthur all his life so should be able to dish out some hints on how to keep him in line," Gwen's eyes sparkled. "Other than that, there are a couple of girlfriends of Morgana and mine also from Uni: Mithian and Elena. Like I told Percy, you will be evening out the numbers."

"Maybe another time, Gwen. I sort of promised Gwaine I would go out with him," Merlin sighed. "Off to the clubs!"

"But you hate the club scene. I know what, bring Gwaine as well, that way he will be happy and you will know an extra person," Gwen looked at Merlin with determination; she was not letting this go without a fight.

Merlin knew he had lost. "I swear you have been seeing too much of my mother, you have that same tone of voice." Merlin looked at Arthur, "You know that tone don't you? The, 'I will be obeyed' one."

Arthur chuckled, "I do, my sister uses it all the time. But it would be nice to mix outside the office and Gwen is a great cook."

"I know," Merlin admitted. "Alright, I will phone Gwaine and if he agrees, I will let you know."

"He'll agree," Gwen said positively. "He likes Lance, they haven't seen each other in ages and tell him I will do an apple pie for him."

Once the two men were back in Merlin's office, Merlin looked at Arthur, "Funny how our friends know each other."

"Well that's how I heard about this job after all," Arthur said grinning. "But seriously, please come, it's a good evening and you don't relax enough. It will do you good."

Merlin rang Gwaine a couple of hours later before contacting Gwen, "We'll both come, it was the apple pie that did it."

"Of course it was, I know Gwaine well enough to know how to tempt him. Don't worry, I will do a veggie option for you for the main course," Gwen reassured him.

"Don't put yourself out, Gwen. I can bring something."

"No trouble, Lance likes veggie dishes as well. I think if I didn't eat meat, he would go down that route anyway," Gwen said. "But he is too sweet to say."

"I'll bring some wine then, I better had, if I am bringing Gwaine!" Merlin knew his friend had a large capacity for drink and wouldn't want him to drink his friends out of house and home.

On Friday, Merlin and Gwaine arrived at Gwen' house together. The brunette was staying in Merlin's spare bedroom overnight and so it made sense to arrive together. They had decided to take a cab so that they could both have a drink during the evening. Gwen and Lance lived on a housing estate in Southwark, it was close enough to Lance's station but not as expensive as some areas in London. They had been lucky, in as much as, Lance's parents had left him their house, both having been killed in a road accident a few years before. They had done it up and made a few changes to put their own stamp on it.

Arthur was surprised just how shy Merlin was out of his comfort zone, he might have been to the house before but clearly felt ill at ease among strangers. Arthur introduced him to Morgana.

"This is my sister, boss," he said with a grin. "But don't believe anything she tells you."

Morgana shook Merlin's hand, "Nice to meet you, tell me, how do you put up with him?" she smirked.

"Oi!" Arthur said glaring at his sister.

"He's very good at making coffee," Merlin smirked back. "But he is a bit bossy, I bet he was high maintenance as a V.P."

Morgana laughed, "You are so right. You know what Merlin? I think you will be good for my brother, he needs someone to keep him in line."

Merlin smiled, "He keeps me in line actually. Your brother is a good man."

"Thank you, Merlin" Arthur retorted.

"Oh please, don't make him crow," Morgana said. "I will speak to you when Arthur is out of the way."

Gwaine then arrived and started to flirt with Arthur's sister until Arthur butted in, "I wouldn't bother to waste your time, my sister is taken."

"It's never a waste of time to compliment a beautiful lady," Gwaine said as he winked at Morgana. "And maybe she will find that I am a better catch."

Arthur laughed, "Good luck with that! Her boyfriend is a top lawyer and can keep her in shopping money. He is also my best friend."

"I hope your sister is with me for more than shopping money," came a voice behind Gwaine.

Gwaine looked around and held out his hand, "I'm sure she is but you can't blame me for trying. The name's Gwaine, Merlin's best friend."

The man who had arrived late took the offered hand, "I don't mind you trying… once. I'm Leon, Arthur's old chum and Morgana's man."

Gwen interrupted them, "Now we are all here, why don't we sit down and eat."

The group soon settled into an easy friendship, even Percy who was the quietest of the group. By the end of the evening, the group had gelled well. Merlin even went as far as to suggest, "The next time you all meet up, why not come to my place, it's slightly larger and more central, there is plenty of parking."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, "You can cook?"

Merlin grinned, "Not as well as Gwen but I pass muster and my P.A. can cook, so he tells me, so I can always get him to help."

"That's a good idea," Lance agreed. "But why don't we all bring something?"

"As long as Gwen brings an apple pie," Gwaine piped up. "I'll bring the cream and wine."

Merlin smiled at Gwen, "You have made a friend for life, he's easily bought with anything apple. In fact, I'm going to suggest to father that we pay him in apples."

When everyone finally departed, Morgana turned to her brother, "Your boss is a nice person, make sure you keep him."

"You are right, Gana, I have no intention of moving. I didn't think I would like the job but I was wrong and the idiot needs someone to look after him," Arthur said sincerely. "He is too self-sacrificing for his own good."

In the taxi taking Gwaine and Merlin back, Gwaine turned to his friend, "It was good to see you out tonight, they're a good bunch of people and that was nice to offer your place. At least, if I'm too busy, I know you will have company instead of working every evening and acting like a hermit."

Merlin thumped his friend, "I do go out, just not as often as you!"

"Yeah? Only if your dad drags you to some business do. You my friend are a recluse and don't you dare say otherwise. Look they are a good bunch and you know it. I want you to start living a bit, you my friend, are in danger of becoming old before your time," Gwaine grinned, it had been really good to see Merlin opening up and relaxing in company.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weeks seemed to rush by, there was so much work to catch up on after their trip to the factory. Luckily, Balinor took over the selection of the new staff for the factory, allowing his son to focus on his other projects. It was on a Friday, a month later before Balinor called both Merlin and Arthur to his office to let them know what was happening.

"The police have already found sufficient evidence to charge the group. It seems all the managers were involved to some degree or another. Except the original financial director, although I do think he was negligent but he was nearing retirement. All of the group have been let out on bail, but can't go near the factory. Also, it seems Valiant has been implicated, so you won't have to deal with him. I have put Gwaine in charge of the factory for now, on a trial basis. It's about time that young man settled down, he has a good brain but needs to focus." Balinor grinned at his son, "Don't worry, he will still be popping in to keep me informed."

"I'm surprised Gwaine agreed," Merlin said. "I thought he didn't want a permanent post."

"He didn't but he was the best available. Now you two, I want to thank you both for what you did," he turned to his son. "Your observation skills were outstanding on this, not that I have forgiven you for collapsing… again."

Then looking at Arthur, "The help you gave was also appreciated, it can't have been easy but you have proved your worth to the company. You will notice I have increased your pay from the next paycheck onwards. I hope we can keep you in the company; I would hate to lose you." The older man grinned, "And what's more, you seem to be able to cope with my self sacrificing idiot of a son!"

"Oi!" Merlin said at his father's comment. "I'm not an idiot!"

"You are when it comes to your own health. You have caused your mother and I to many grey hairs! For someone with a very keen intelligence you can be a total idiot," Balinor said. "Your mother has demanded that you both come over for Sunday lunch. I think she has adopted you Arthur. Do as you are asked, it's just not worth the hassle otherwise. My wife is a lovely woman be she can be ruthless when she feels like it."

Arthur smiled, "Thank your wife for me, but I promised my sister I would take her out for Sunday lunch this weekend, and she can be a witch if she doesn't get her own way."

"Then bring her as well. That way we both win, my wife will be happy and your sister will be taken out for lunch. I understand Gwaine is down this weekend so tell him to come as well. Your mother seems to adopt all sorts of strays," Balinor muttered rolling his eyes.

"And you love her for it," Merlin teased back; turning to Arthur the raven haired man smirked, "Just watch it and remember she loves me best!"

"Off course, she doesn't know me very well yet," Arthur replied.

Leaving the office, both men were pleased with the report they had received. When it was time to go home, Merlin turned to Arthur, "Get to mine about seven."

Arthur nodded, "Sure you don't want me earlier, to help cook?"

"No, that's alright, I've cheated slightly. I put on a veggie curry in the slow cooker this morning and Mum made me a pudding for everyone. Also Gwen has promised to bring something for you meat eaters." Merlin grinned.

"I'll bring some beer," Arthur offered. "You need beer to go with curry, somehow wine just doesn't do it."

Merlin rushed back and made sure everything was tidy, his cleaner wasn't due in until Monday. Then he set the dining room table, a room he seldom used, but would be nice to entertain for a change. Checking the curry and making sure all the condiments and extras were ready, Merlin went to shower and change.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't answered your comments I will, gradually. Thank you for sticking with me and Happy New Year.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Arthur was the first to arrive, keeping his promise to Merlin to help out. Although, to be fair, there wasn't much to do. Merlin was very organised and was sat drinking a cup of tea when Arthur knocked on the door. Merlin took the things Arthur had brought with him, including a pudding sent by Morgana. Once more, Arthur was surprised at how much younger Merlin looked when in casual clothes. His skinny jeans and blue shirt were smart and clearly top brands but even so Merlin looked like a teenager.

Merlin looked at his guest and approved of the red shirt and casual trousers the other had on. Taking Arthur's leather jacket, he hung it up commenting, "My father clearly pays you too much if you can afford Armani for casual wear," he joked.

"A reminder of my previous life," Arthur grinned back taking no offence, he knew a few months ago he would have had a very different reaction, clearly his new life was good for him. "Even if I had the money now I'm not sure I would buy one. I was a bit of a pretentious prat."

"Hey, that's my word! Anyway, I bet you would, it looked good on you and I bet the ladies loved it, they seem to like the rugged look, well if Gwaine's anything to go by," Merlin grinned.

Arthur quickly changed the conversation, "Anything you need doing?"

"No, let me get you a drink, I'm sure the others will be here soon. Gwaine rang about half an hour ago to say he wouldn't be long." With that the doorbell rang. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived.

Once everyone had arrived, the door opened once more and a small, slim lady entered looking surprised at seeing so many people in the room. Gwaine was the first to spot her and said in a loud whisper, "Oh Oh, now we're in trouble." With that he rushed towards the newcomer who still looked shocked.

"Freya! I didn't know you were back, how was America?" he asked hugging her.

Pulling away, the girl looked for Merlin and shrugging Gwaine off smiled, "Hi Brother, I came home early and thought I would come round before going home." Then looking around added, "I would never have expected you to be entertaining." She kissed her brother on the cheek still smiling. "I hope that reprobate Gwaine has not been leading you astray."

Merlin laughed, "Not this time Frey. Let me introduce you."

As Merlin introduced his sister to everyone, Gwaine whispered to Arthur, "Watch her, she looks harmless but she hides a real devil under those innocent looks."

Arthur smiled, "I can't say that I see it. I didn't realise Merlin had a sister. He hasn't mentioned her."

"I don't suppose he says a lot about his family. He's pretty private like that, although, I'm surprised Hunith didn't mention her when you went for Sunday lunch last month," Gwaine replied.

"Oh, I didn't end up going, Morgana wasn't well so I called off. I'm going this Sunday as it happens with Morgana. Mum met her when she visited to make sure she was ok and being looked after," Arthur finished. Merlin arrived soon after with his sister in tow, "And this is Arthur Pendragon, my P.A."

Freya looked at Arthur and he felt like she was piercing his very soul. "Hello, Mum and Dad have told me about you. So you have the job of controlling my baby brother do you?"

"I'm the eldest! Merlin protested.

His sister turned on him, "Maybe in years, but you need someone to look after you, so you are my baby brother. You may be the brains of the family but they left out your survival gene when they produced you!" Then, looking at Arthur, she added, "You had better look after him or you will have me to contend with."

Gwaine laughed, "She means it too… Our Freya is a tiger when aroused which is most of the time. Did you leave any Americans alive?"

"I did, but then most of them aren't as irresponsible as you," she responded giving Gwaine a peck on the cheek. "Dad told me what a good job you boys did at the factory." Glaring at Merlin once more she added, "He also told me you collapsed again. I nearly flew straight home."

Merlin looked at his sister then Arthur, "Freya was in America finishing her studies. Ignore her when she says I am the clever one, she is a computer analyst. Now she is back at home for good, I hope. Dad has her office ready."

"I asked for one next to yours but I am having one with the other computer techs," Freya smiled at her brother. "But it's near the lift so you won't be safe!"

"Just remember as V.P. I am technically your boss," Merlin grinned. "Now, let's go and eat. Come on Freya, I will make a place for you."

During the evening, Arthur got to speak to Merlin's sister and found her very protective of her brother, to the extent that while she had been in America she had still skyped him nearly every day. As she told Arthur, "My brother can be very forgetful when it comes to ordinary things like eating and sleeping."

Arthur admitted he had already found that out. He couldn't help but think both their sisters were equally protective and they seemed to be getting on well. He worried that this might not be a good thing, for both him and Merlin.

On Sunday, Merlin picked up Arthur and Morgana and they headed to his parent's house. Arthur and Morgana had tried to cancel thinking the family might want time to themselves with Freya so recently returned but Hunith wouldn't hear of it.

The meal was an enjoyable one and Arthur couldn't help but feel envious of the family's closeness. Morgana also picked up on that but told her brother that they had each other; something they were both happy about. Morgana might be a Harpy but her heart was in the right place and Arthur wouldn't want to be without her… even if he would never admit it. Hunith seemed to have taken both the Pendragons under her wing much to Balinor's amusement.

Speaking to Arthur during the drinks afterwards, he added "My wife approves of me hiring you, she is a very good judge of character. If your sister ever feels like she would like to change her job let me know, I am sure we could use her."

"I'll tell her, Sir," Arthur replied.

"Not Sir, please call me Balinor, or if you find that difficult then Mr Emrys. I'm not one to be bowed and scraped to," Balinor told him.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. My father insisted we call him Sir at the office or in front of business associates," Arthur admitted.

Balinor did a double take at that, "Well I would never expect either of my children to do that."

"You had better not!" Hunith cut in. "Now come on you two, let's go and sit in the conservatory, pity it's too cold to go outside."

"My wife would like us to live outside, I'm sure," Balinor complained in a friendly way. "Born in the country and loves her fresh air."

Merlin and the Pendragons finally left at about ten and Merlin dropped them off before returning to his own home. Where he went straight to bed after a quick shower. The next morning, he turned up at work as usual and he and Arthur worked on a contract with some new suppliers. Finally the clock ticked to twelve and Arthur stood up. "Right, I'm off to get our lunch, won't be long if I go now I'll miss the lunchtime queue."

Merlin smiled, "You always say that!"

"Because it's true. I can't stand the waiting about," Arthur admitted. "But I do like that they are made fresh."

"Well Dad was considering starting up his own canteen but then I told him that the local cafes rely on the trade."

"That's because you don't have to go and collect it. Maybe someone will do a delivery service," Arthur suggested.

"Then you wouldn't get your exercise," Merlin pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, but you could get that way," Merlin smiled pleased at the banter they engaged in; it made the days better when the job got tedious. Not that that happened often, Merlin loved his job.

Arthur made his way to the same place he always went to. knowing they stocked a good range and catered for Merlin's specific needs. Mary, the owner, also seemed to have a soft spot for Merlin. Not that that was unusual, the younger man seemed to have that effect on everyone. Walking in, he found the place almost empty as planned. Mary looked up as he entered. "Goodmorning Arthur, we have Mr Emrys' favourite tomato soup on today and his favourite Granary roll to go with it."

Arthur smiled, "Good idea. In fact, I'll have the same and the usual soya coffee and my cappuccino." Arthur always made sure that their drinks were clearly different to prevent any disastrous mishaps.

Mary turned to the girl who was helping her, "Sefa, you sort soup, I'll sort the drinks,"

This was unusual and Mary saw Arthur's surprise. "She is agency, my usual girl is off sick and I don't want any mishaps with the soya. I made the soup myself," she explained. "Beverly fell and broke her wrist over the weekend."

Arthur offered his sympathies and took his purchases back to the office. Merlin's eyes lit up when he heard it was his favourite. The soup was in heat retaining containers so. when the phone rang to say there was a delivery that needed signing for at the reception desk, Arthur handed Merlin his, as it was their normal habit to eat together. However, the phone ringing interrupted that so he left his and headed down.

"It will be that paperwork I expect," Merlin told him.

"I won't be long so don't wait for me, have yours hot," Arthur called heading for the lift.

When he got to reception, he found that the courier had disappeared but another had arrived with something for Balinor. "I'll take that," Arthur offered. "It will save Gwen coming down and I'm just along the corridor." Annoyed, he added, "If the other guy comes back, make him wait."

In his office, Merlin cleared his desk so he didn't spill soup on anything important, he knew from experience he could be a clutz. Then he took a couple of sips of the soup. It was heavenly. He had tried to get the recipe from Mary but she guarded it too well. He stopped suddenly as he felt itching at his neck and realising what was wrong, quickly put the container down and pulled open the desk draw to get his epipen. He ruffled through the draw… it wasn't there. He started to stand, knowing there was one in his briefcase but he stumbled and fell as his airways tightened and the effects of anaphylactic shock took hold. His vision went dark and he clutched at his neck, clawing at his airway as it shut down. He went blue as he struggled to get enough oxygen. Before thrashing out with his legs in his fight for breath and starting to lose consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for long absence will be posting again soon. I hate long gaps when I am reading but I hope you will bare with me, I haven't forgotten you and will finish these and hopefully other stories soon, I still have loads of ideas. I just need now to get back into writing.  
WEEPINGELM


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur walked into Gwen's office and handed her the envelope which he had collected from downstairs. "Can't stop, my dinner is waiting," he grinned.

"Lucky you! I haven't got mine yet," Gwen grimaced an expression of longing on her face.

A voice came from the inner office: "And whose fault is that? I told you to go ages ago," Balinor called, sounding exasperated; his head poked around the door. "Better still, ring Mary. She will send something up for us."

Arthur grinned, "Tomato soup looked good and smelt even better." Then he added, "I told Merlin we should ask her to set up a delivery service."

"She will if you ask," Gwen replied. "But she is often short staffed, so I don't like to." Turning to her boss she grinned, "I'll phone and ask her to keep some hot of us and then head down in ten minutes."

Arthur left them to it and headed back to Merlin and his dinner. He entered his outer office and heard a noise coming from Merlin's. Confused, he peaked around the doorway only to find Merlin on the floor. His skin was blue tinged and covered in hives. Suddenly, the raven haired man gasped a short breath before going still once more. Arthur dropped to his side. Then, realising what had happened, looked at the desk and saw the remains of the soup and the draw contents over the floor. Grabbing for Merlin's briefcase he opened it and tipped out the contents. Not finding an EpiPen there,he ran to his desk and went to get the one he kept, desperately shouting for one of the other offices: "Call an ambulance! Merlin's in anaphylaxis!"

Rushing back, he flipped the case open, tipped out the EpiPen and flipped off the cover before holding Merlin's leg to keep it still and injecting him, not even waiting to pull down his trousers. Checking the adrenaline had gone in, he tossed the used device to one side.

"Come on Merlin, damn you, breathe!" He begged and turned as he heard someone enter the room. "Get Gwen and find out if she has another pen" the urgency in his voice made the person run.

Arthur made sure Merlin's airway was open as he heard voices arranging for the Paramedics to be directed upstairs when they arrived. Balinor entered the room at a sprint, handing Arthur another device.

"How many you given?" he demanded tightly..

"Only one, his appears to be missing," Arthur looked at his watch. "If it doesn't work he'll need this one as well."

Balinor went white as he held his son in a good position to get any air into his lungs. "What did he have?"

"The normal drink and soup. Mary said it was safe."

Arthur righted the container and put the lid on the small amount left as well as the cup.

Balinor watched him, "I'll take those with us. If someone's been negligent..." worry clear in his voice. "You gave him the right drink?"

"I always have something different for just that reason," Arthur responded.

The ambulance seemed to be taking forever. Arthur looked at his watch and quickly administered another dose of adrenaline. Merlin remained blue and unresponsive with only the occasional small gasp, it was clear his airways were not recovering. As the Paramedics entered, Balinor reluctantly stepped back.

"My son has a severe nut allergy and is Lactose intolerant. No other health issues. He has just been given the second Epipen," he quickly informed them.

Oxygen was soon administered and a drip set up by one paramedic while the second tried to intubate him, to help with the breathing. Balinor and Arthur refused to leave while Gwen made everyone else get out and back to work.

Arthur wished he left the room when he saw from his vantage point what the paramedic was doing. Unable to pass a normal tube he was making an incision into Merlin's neck. Soon the young man was breathing through a cricothyroidotomy directly into his throat. Arthur noticed Balinor was also paler than normal.

The paramedic looked up "I asked you to leave," he said. "Look, we need to get him to A&E and you will have to come in a car. We need the space to work in the ambulance," He gave them a small reassuring smile. "We have him breathing now, try not to worry." As he spoke his partner was putting monitoring equipment on Merlin's chest. The beep beep of the heart trace gave relief to both men.

Once the ambulance had gone, Gwen drove the two men to the hospital before she went to collect Merlin's mother and sister. She looked as upset as the men. In some ways, it didn't seem long before the women arrived, but, in other ways, it seemed like hours. They had been placed in a waiting room while Merlin was being tended to. Balinor gathered his family into his arms as soon as they entered the room. After a few moments, Freya's tear stained face looked up and saw Arthur, she pulled out of her father's arms and ran to Arthur and struck him across the face. He stepped back in surprise.

"You were supposed to look after him," she screamed. "What did you give him?"

Arthur was too shocked to speak, he was already feeling responsible enough.

Balinor pulled his daughter back and held her. "Now girl, calm down. These things happen and I'm sure it wasn't Arthur's mistake. This won't help anyone."

With that the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Mr Emrys? My name is Dr Brown" he said as Balinor met his gaze.

"Yes, what's the news?" Arthur had never heard Balinor sound so shaky. "This is Merlin's mother and sister, and Arthur is his P.A. So please... the news."

The doctor nodded, "Your son will recover, we have him breathing but we have kept him ventilated until his throat swelling goes down. It was a very severe reaction, and I understand he was alone when it happened so the administration of the adrenaline was delayed. It was very fortunate that the paramedics were able to get a breathing tube in," the doctor smiled reassuringly.

There was a collective release of tension from the group.

"Can I see my son?" Hunith's voice cut in, quivering with emotion.

"You can, but family only I'm afraid. He is being kept in intensive care whilst ventilated. He won't be aware at the moment however we hope to extubate him tomorrow."

Arthur and Gwen nodded, fully understanding. "We'll go, now we know he's alright. Will you let us know when we can visit?" Arthur asked,for both of them. He would have liked to see his boss but understood why he couldn't.

"I will, son," Balinor said. "And thank you for saving him, your quick actions made all the difference. We are forever in your debt."

As the family followed the doctor, Gwen and Arthur turned to leave. It had been a long, emotionally draining wait and they felt exhausted.

In the Intensive care unit, the family gathered around Merlin who lay on the crisp white sheets looking pale and sickly. Hunith broke down in tears at the sight and was soon joined by Freya. It wasn't until much later that Balinor started to think and was puzzled. His son always kept an EpiPen in his desk and another in his briefcase, why then hadn't he managed to use them? He would need to ask him what happened when he was well enough. In the meantime, he would ask Arthur next time he saw him.

Arthur and Gwen went back to the office and cancelled the next day appointments for Balinor and Merlin's for a week, they could do more if needed. The next morning, before Arthur had even left for work, the police arrived at his door. Morgana opened the door as Arthur came into the room. The policeman looked at Arthur, "Mr Arthur Pendragon?" he asked.

"That's me, can I help you?" Arthur was puzzled.

"Would you please accompany us to the station, Sir? We need to ask you some questions concerning the events of yesterday." He then went on to caution Arthur and ask if he wanted a solicitor.

Arthur was stunned but it was Morgana who demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

The second policeman looked at Morgana, recognising her from the control room. "Sorry Ms La Fey, but we need your brother to answer some questions as it appears Mr Merlin Emrys was deliberately given a substance he was known to be severely allergic to and your brother was involved in procuring the food in question. It's a matter of routine," he answered apologetically.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, police arrived at Dragon Corporation with a search warrant and started to search Arthur's workstation. Occasionally, removing some items from his desk as well as checking Merlin's office. After Arthur, had been taken to the station, his flat was also searched. Morgana was fuming but could do nothing about it other than phone Leon and ask him to go to the station. At least with her boyfriend being a lawyer she knew who to call. He had, in the past, looked after Arthur though the court case against his father.

Arthur was taken to the interview room. The questioning hadn't even started when the Leon arrived and spoke to the arresting officer. He was shown into the room where Arthur was sat.

"Let us have a few moments alone please," he demanded.

Once the door was shut, Leon looked at his best friend: "You get yourself in some scrapes, my friend. Now I understand that they have just bought you in for questioning?"

Arthur nodded, this so reminded him of all the problems he had once his father's affairs came to light. "From what I gather they believe that Merlin was deliberately harmed. Don't worry though, we'll get you home soon."

This was to prove harder than expected and would take a lot longer. An hour later, as the interview continued, it became clear that Arthur was going kept in for further questioning and was to be charged with attempted murder. The search of Arthur's desk had found a small container that contained traces of the same nut concentrate as had been found in the soup which Arthur had bought and given to Merlin.

"You had the opportunity and motive," the interviewing officer: D.I Kendall said as he charged Arthur. "Not only to put the substance in the soup but also to remove the EpiPens from the two places they were normally kept. You did a good job of covering it up by appearing to help the victim. Maybe you were after some sort of reward or you may have been trying to put the family in your debt. We will get to the bottom of this, your flat is being searched as we speak."

Arthur looked at the policeman in horror, "You have to be joking!"

"You had a motive," the detective repeated. "Maybe it was revenge: Dragon Corporation had purchased much of your family's previous business and now you are working in a position much lower than your expectations. It must be soul destroying to work for your family's greatest rival as a glorified secretary after being a V.P of a much large company. That sort of thing can warp a man's mind. Or as I said, maybe you were playing the long game and trying to put the family in your debt."

Before Leon could stop him,Arthur snorted: "The Emrys's gave me a job before that I was working as a barista! As for my family, I was the one that reported my father or had you forgotten that?"

Leon put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "My client is innocent and I will prove that to you, he has nothing but respect for the Emrys family and has become friends with Merlin Emrys."

Leon looked at Arthur, "Don't worry. I will get to the bottom of this." Then turning to the policeman, he asked, "What about the waitress my client mentioned? She dished out the soup so therefore she had opportunity."

"We are following up that lead but she was an agency worker. She didn't make the soup only put it in the container and was visible to both the owner and your client at all times. Don't worry, she will be questioned as well," the two men were told. "Unfortunately for your client, he had possession of the concentrate, and it was in a locked draw that only he and his boss had keys to," the policeman smirked clearly sure they had got their man, "Unless you are suggesting the victim's father was the perp. The spare key was kept with others in his office."

It was clear that the policeman had made his mind up.

Leon promised Arthur he would be back the next morning and left to go to see Morgana and let her know what was going on. It didn't seem fair that just as Arthur had been getting his life together once more that this should happen.

Morgana, as expected, was distraught and angry, she threatened to go and see the Emrys's but Leon talked her out of it.

"It won't be their fault, Morgana, and don't forget their son is in hospital after having nearly lost his life. They might not even know what's happening."

Morgana looked at her boyfriend, "That's crap and you know it. I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one. Of course, they know, they may or may not think Arthur did it but they do know he's been arrested."

"Promise me you'll leave it, Morgana. You won't help your brother's case if you go in guns blazing, in fact you might get arrested! You will do him more good remaining a free agent."

Balinor Emrys had indeed been informed of Arthur's arrest and the reasons he was considered the prime suspect but that didn't mean he believed it. He didn't inform his wife and daughter as they remained in the hospital with Merlin who was still unconscious and ventilated. He saw no point in distressing them further. He did however decide to do a bit of poking around on his son's behalf and called Gwaine to the house to speak to him. The Irishman considered Merlin a brother and was as upset as any of them.

Balinor explained to the younger man what he wanted doing and Gwaine readily agreed adding, "The Princess is many things but I don't think he would harm Merlin and I want the real culprit found and put behind bars."

Balinor had every faith in Gwaine, the man had after all worked for several years for the firm investigating various concerns and had been part of the recent successful visit to one of the factories. Gwaine, he knew, thought of both Merlin and Freya as younger siblings, and was especially fond of Merlin.

Gwaine spent the next couple of days nosing around. He spoke to Mary at the café, she was also a friend, and looked at the security footage. It didn't show anything as the camera was near the till but it did give Gwaine a look at Sefa's face.

Mary confirmed that she herself had sorted the drinks, "I wasn't going to risk Mr Merlin's health, the soup was already made." She looked at Gwaine, "You don't think it was Arthur, do you? I like the young man. He seems very caring of Mr Merlin."

"Mr Emrys senior just wants to make sure that every angle is being covered," Gwaine explained. "I don't want you to lie, but unless they ask I would rather you didn't tell the police I spoke to you."

Mary shook her head, "I won't tell them, seemed to me though that they have made their minds up; want to solve this quick I expect. Pity it wasn't Gwen's young man in charge, he would be more thorough, nice lad he is and so good looking, came in here once with her he did."

Gwaine grinned and, buying an apple turnover, left to check something else. The next day, Gwaine called Balinor to arrange to meet. It was decided to meet up at the office as Balinor needed to check up with everything. As Gwaine arrived, he was greeted by Gwen, "Great news, Gwaine! Merlin is going to be woken up later and taken off the machine!"

"Thank god!" Gwaine said. "I saw him last night: hate seeing him like that."

"You best go in, Mr Emrys wants to get back to the hospital" Gwen waved him in. "I'll bring you both a drink."

Gwaine walked in and sat down as requested, he looked at Balinor and figured the man had had hardly any sleep: he had heavy bags under his eyes and was not as well kempt as he normally was. But then Gwaine figured he himself wasn't much better.

Balinor gave him a small smile, "I suppose Gwen told you?"

"That she did, great news. I have some news as well but want to know how you want to handle this," Gwaine said serious once more.

"Tell me what you know and then we'll work something out" Balinor answered.

Gwaine went on to explain what Mary had said "I then went and nosed around the agency, got chatting to the receptionist, nice girl."

Balinor rolled his eyes, "Gwaine don't go upsetting your lady with your flirting. I thought you had grown out of that!"

"Boss! I'll have you know that this was all for a good cause. When I saw Sefa on tape I sort of recognised her and I played a hunch which was right. It turns out her second name is Ruadan which rang a bell. It seems her dear Dad is married to Alan, Olaf's sister. I saw him a couple of times at the factory. I then ran through the security tapes here and guess what? It seems this Sefa had a couple of shifts here, as a night cleaner last week. She's visible on the tapes entering the building. I have made sure that they don't get rubbed. So, it kind of all ties in, don't it? I didn't do any more snooping as I figure I needed to be careful in case I got accused of tampering with evidence."

"That's good work, Gwaine. You and Elena will get a good holiday out of this," Balinor said, relief clear in his voice.

"No need, it's Merlin we're talking about. I want those bastards done for this. So, what do you want me to do now?"


	16. Chapter 16

Balinor contacted Leon with the new information and within hours Arthur was released with the proviso that he kept the police informed of his whereabouts and that he couldn't contact Merlin. It was clear the investigating officer wasn't happy and still hoped to connect Arthur to the case. But the security footage clearly showed Sefa's actions, even to the details of showing her opening the locked desk drawers in both Arthur and Merlin's desks.

It was a full forty-eight hours later, when further investigations by Gwaine showed that DI Kendall's family had lost out with the failure of Uther's business. Several of his family had worked for the firm and had suffered in the aftermath. It was immediately after this, that all suspicion was removed from Arthur and he was exonerated.

The first thing Arthur did, after hugging his sister, was to phone Balinor to find out how Merlin was. On hearing that Merlin would be released from hospital later that day, and was going to stay with his parents, Arthur asked if he might visit. Balinor immediately agreed.

"I know Merlin wants to see you so come over tomorrow. We didn't tell him you had been arrested until just before the police interviewed him. I can tell you he wasn't best pleased," Balinor admitted. "He agrees with us that you saved his life!"

"It was only what anyone else would have donee,Arthur said modestly "I also need to thank Gwaine, I understand it was due to him that the truth can out."

"He is staying here for a couple of days; he had always been protective of Merlin. Don't worry about thanking him, I will make sure he is ok. I'm just sorry you were set up." The was a pause before Balinor added, "I need to speak to you as well, I think we need to find you a post more suited to your experience. The V.P's job is taken but we should be able to sort something out."

Arthur frowned before saying something he knew he would have been shocked to hear himself saying just months ago but he meant it: "Sir, that isn't necessary, I have no problem with the job I have now, someone has to look after him, and the job is challenging in its own way."

Balinor let out a chuckle, "I'm sure it is, but you are not meant to be a glorified secretary. We will discuss it later, now, just relax and get your life back, my boy."

Arthur put his phone away and turned to his sister who was handing him a whiskey. "You deserve that," she grinned. "It's so good having you home."

"It's good to be back. I thought for a time there I would get done, it didn't look good."

"Leon said he would get you out, and he would have done," Morgana protested. "By the way,he is coming over tonight with Gwen and Lance, not for long if you don't want but they wanted to see you and celebrate," she paused. "Gwen asked if Gwaine could come too and I said yes, that is ok, isn't it?"

Arthur smiled, "Of course, I owe that man a great deal. In fact, we will get that bottle of 25 year old Glengoyne Single malt out, if ever there was a time to use it, it's now. I know Gwaine will appreciate it."

"Bloody hell Arthur! Are you sure, that stuff is over two hundred a bottle!?" Morgana asked her brother. "And you only have the one left."

"Look Morgs, Gwaine saved my neck, Leon fought hard to help me and Gwen and Lance are damned good friends. I might try to keep one tot for Merlin, although to be honest, I don't know if he'd like it. He is a lightweight," Arthur pointed out. "I've sort of left that lifestyle behind so no point in keeping it."

So, when everyone arrived, they toasted Arthur's freedom in style. Gwaine was especially appreciative, savouring his drink. "I don't think I have seen you drink so slowly," Arthur grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't but blimey this is good stuff and, talking of good things, I want to thank you for saving Merlin. When I first met you, I wasn't that impressed but you are a good sort," Gwaine admitted.

"I have more to thank you for," Arthur pointed out.

"No mate, you do not. You saved my best mate's life, you getting put inside and letting them bastard's free, pales into insignificance."

Gwaine them went on to tell Arthur, with some input from Leon, about how Sefa, her father and the others had been arrested.

"They have them bang to rights," Leon pointed out. "Sefa on tape did the trick then her dad wasn't going to let her go down alone so he implicated the others. It seems it was Nimueh's idea.

She knew about Merlin's allergies from some Industry awards do she went to in your father's time." Balinor contacted Leon with the new information and within hours Arthur was released with the proviso that he kept the police informed of his whereabouts and that he couldn't contact Merlin. It was clear the investigating officer wasn't happy and still hoped to connect Arthur to the case. But the security footage clearly showed Sefa's actions, even to the details of showing her opening the locked desk drawers in both Arthur and Merlin's desks.

It was a full forty-eight hours later, when further investigations by Gwaine showed that DI Kendall's family had lost out with the failure of Uther's business. Several of his family had worked for the firm and had suffered in the aftermath. It was immediately after this, that all suspicion was removed from Arthur and he was exonerated.

The first thing Arthur did, after hugging his sister, was to phone Balinor to find out how Merlin was. On hearing that Merlin would be released from hospital later that day, and was going to stay with his parents, Arthur asked if he might visit. Balinor immediately agreed.

"I know Merlin wants to see you so come over tomorrow. We didn't tell him you had been arrested until just before the police interviewed him. I can tell you he wasn't best pleased," Balinor admitted. "He agrees with us that you saved his life!"

"It was only what anyone else would have donee,Arthur said modestly "I also need to thank Gwaine, I understand it was due to him that the truth can out."

"He is staying here for a couple of days; he had always been protective of Merlin. Don't worry about thanking him, I will make sure he is ok. I'm just sorry you were set up." The was a pause before Balinor added, "I need to speak to you as well, I think we need to find you a post more suited to your experience. The V.P's job is taken but we should be able to sort something out."

Arthur frowned before saying something he knew he would have been shocked to hear himself saying just months ago but he meant it: "Sir, that isn't necessary, I have no problem with the job I have now, someone has to look after him, and the job is challenging in its own way."

Balinor let out a chuckle, "I'm sure it is, but you are not meant to be a glorified secretary. We will discuss it later, now, just relax and get your life back, my boy."

Arthur put his phone away and turned to his sister who was handing him a whiskey. "You deserve that," she grinned. "It's so good having you home."

"It's good to be back. I thought for a time there I would get done, it didn't look good."

"Leon said he would get you out, and he would have done," Morgana protested. "By the way,he is coming over tonight with Gwen and Lance, not for long if you don't want but they wanted to see you and celebrate," she paused. "Gwen asked if Gwaine could come too and I said yes, that is ok, isn't it?"

Arthur smiled, "Of course, I owe that man a great deal. In fact, we will get that bottle of 25 year old Glengoyne Single malt out, if ever there was a time to use it, it's now. I know Gwaine will appreciate it."

"Bloody hell Arthur! Are you sure, that stuff is over two hundred a bottle!?" Morgana asked her brother. "And you only have the one left."

"Look Morgs, Gwaine saved my neck, Leon fought hard to help me and Gwen and Lance are damned good friends. I might try to keep one tot for Merlin, although to be honest, I don't know if he'd like it. He is a lightweight," Arthur pointed out. "I've sort of left that lifestyle behind so no point in keeping it."

So, when everyone arrived, they toasted Arthur's freedom in style. Gwaine was especially appreciative, savouring his drink. "I don't think I have seen you drink so slowly," Arthur grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't but blimey this is good stuff and, talking of good things, I want to thank you for saving Merlin. When I first met you, I wasn't that impressed but you are a good sort," Gwaine admitted.

"I have more to thank you for," Arthur pointed out.

"No mate, you do not. You saved my best mate's life, you getting put inside and letting them bastard's free, pales into insignificance."

Gwaine them went on to tell Arthur, with some input from Leon, about how Sefa, her father and the others had been arrested.

"They have them bang to rights," Leon pointed out. "Sefa on tape did the trick then her dad wasn't going to let her go down alone so he implicated

After enjoying a good meal with his friends, Arthur finally went to his own bed and slept well for the first time since he had found Merlin on the floor. The next morning, with a slight handover, he showered and got ready to go see Merlin.

Arriving at the Emrys' house, he was let in by Hunith and hugged. "I cannot say how sorry we all are for what happened. Balinor tried to get the police to see sense. You have to know none of us thought you were responsible."

"Sorry mum but you are wrong, I did but only for a short time," came Freya's voice from behind them. Looking apologetic, Freya blushed as she looked at the blonde. "I didn't know you well enough. When Merlin found out he was livid."

Arthur smiled at Merlin's young sister. "That's okay. I admit it did look bad but I would never hurt your brother."

Freya walked up and hugged Arthur. "I know that now, so I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, if you hadn't told me I would never have known," Arthur pointed out. "So, of course I forgive you, it's only natural you should be protective of him."

Hunith shook her head in amusement. "Come on, let's get you to Merlin. I swear that boy will drive me mad, he only wanted to go to work!"

"That's sounds like him," Arthur agreed.

As they walked up the corridor, Hunith turned to Arthur once again, her voice mildly scolding. "And you listen to Balinor! He has plans for you and I don't want you turning him down, you deserve it."

...

 **'Bang to rights' for those who may not know means 'with positive proof of guilt'**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always thank you to Blissful thinking who is my beta for this story.**

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Hunith led Arthur into the bedroom he used when he stayed at his parents' house. Telling him as she did so, "He wanted to go downstairs but I told him one more day in bed wouldn't hurt him. That boy just doesn't know when to stop. Even worse than his father!"

As she went to open the door she turned to Arthur, "Make him see sense, will you? He might listen to you."

Arthur smiled reassuringly. "I will try but he is stubborn when he wants to be."

"That's as maybe but he is fond of you, you know that don't you? He is more likely to listen to you than us." Hunith opened the door and showed Arthur in, saying as she did so, "Merlin, a visitor for you."

Arthur walked in and looked at the empty bed before glancing round the room. It had the look of Merlin, much like his penthouse, even though Merlin didn't stay there very often. His parents clearly left it just for him. Merlin was sat in a chair by the window.

Rolling his eyes at his boss, Arthur said, "I thought you were supposed to be in bed."

"Hello to you too Arthur, it's good to see you. As for being in bed I am getting stiff and sore. And what is the difference in resting here or in bed?" Merlin's voice sounded slightly off, due to his neck recovering from the emergency opening the paramedics had made but his grin was still as big as ever if slightly tired.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Well I couldn't have you dying on my watch, could I? I need the job too much, and anyway your mother would never forgive me," Arthur grinned as he looked round at the room.

"That she wouldn't. Come and sit down so I don't have to strain my neck," Merlin said pointing at the other chair.

Arthur sat down. "Seriously it's good to see you. You look better than I thought you would."

"God knows how bad you expected me to be then!" Merlin croaked. "I can't thank you enough, nor apologise enough that you found yourself arrested over this whole mess."

"It wasn't your fault. I was set up and very well. I have Gwaine to thank for snooping around and finding the truth. It's certainly been an interesting time, not one I would want to repeat but not my first time in a cell."

Merlin, realising that Arthur must have been held when his father's exploits came to light, paled at the thought. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, and your sister, how is she? Hating my guts I expect."

"Stop apologising! And no, Morgana doesn't hate you, nor does she blame you." Arthur put his hand in his pocket and brought out a container with the remaining whiskey in it. "I saved you this. We opened my last bottle of 25 year old Glengoyne Single malt, we opened it to celebrate and I stopped Gwaine from drinking the last dram. Mind you, I don't think you should drink it yet."

Merlin snorted, "That's right, give me a present then tell me I can't drink it." He paused, "Your last bottle?"

"Yes, of my old lifestyle, not sorry to lose that life but the booze was nice." Then Arthur looked at Merlin suspicion in his eyes. "Oh no you don't! That's not what I meant so don't you dare. I know what you are thinking and stop it. I have no need of those trappings in my life now and I'm better for it."

"Caught out. Well maybe for Christmas." Then changing the topic the raven haired man asked, "Seriously, are you ok? You and your sister? It can't have been easy for you so soon after last time."

"Not that soon, Merlin, we are both fine now. In fact if anything, I think it brought Morgana and Leon closer together and that can only be a good thing, she has been to tied up in my life and needs to get on with hers."

"Has my father spoken to you? About a new job offer?"

"He has mentioned something, but I am happy where I am, unless of course you want me gone?" the blonde asked slight worry in his voice. "I mean, I understand if you do."

"Don't be a prat! You really can be a clotpole sometimes. You are too experienced to be P.A. and you know it. The job is as an assistant V.P. and you will still work closely with me. However, my role has been getting bigger and bigger and I want to start some developmental work but, in order to do that, I need to delegate." Merlin smirked, "Some of the more boring jobs of course. Just think about it. Now I best get in bed, mum will be up soon with coffee and cake for us both."

"Too late son," Hunith said as she walked in. "I wouldn't have been fooled anyway your bed is far too tidy, you never could stay still in bed. The sheets and duvet would be upside down and inside out if you had stayed in bed."

Merlin blushed. "Mum," he whined. "Don't give away all my secrets."

Hunith grinned as she looked at her son, "Oh, I haven't finished yet. I still have to show Arthur the photo albums. He was such a cute baby."

"If you do I'm going home! No matter what you say," Merlin protested.

"This is your home, Merlin and it always will be, just as you will always be my little boy." Hunith was clearly enjoying winding her son up.

"I am supposed to be calm and rested remember!" Merlin turned to Arthur, "She is showing her true colours now, people think she is sweet and loving, but, oh no, my mother is a cruel woman."

Hunith looked at the grinning Arthur and put the tray down before turning to her son and hugging him. "I know you don't mean that. Now eat your cake and drink up. While you are here I intend to get some weight on you."

Merlin snatched up the plate with the cake on as he glared at the grinning Arthur. "In that case, I will eat both pieces, we wouldn't want Arthur to put on any more weight. He won't fit into his Armani suits if he does."

Arthur looked offended, "Are you saying I'm fat!"

Hunith turned and hugged him. "Don't listen to him Arthur, you are perfect how you are."

"See Merlin, your mum loves me more… you are skinny but I am perfect!"

Arthur was grinning from ear to ear.

A deep chuckle came from the door, "Sorry Arthur, Merlin is her pride and joy and I don't think anyone will ever take his place as favourite male, not even me," Balinor told the blonde. "In fact, I am Hunith's third favourite person if you count Freya so you have no chance."

"Not true I love you all the same!" Hunith protested. "And I have decided to make Arthur and his sister honorary Emrys'."

"Good god woman, how many more? You have already adopted Gwaine!"

The banter was light hearted and was breaking up a heavy atmosphere. "Also maybe Arthur doesn't want to be adopted."

"Of course he does." Hunith smiled at the blonde, "Don't you love?"

Arthur smiled at the family in front of him and found he really did want to be accepted into this family, it was so different than the one he had grown up in. "I would be honoured."

Freya squealed from behind her father, "That means I have a sister!" then she frowned. "But also a second brother!"

With that they all started laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Once back at his apartment, Arthur did some thinking; his sister was out with Leon and he had peace and quiet for once. Arthur wasn't really sure if he wanted to give up his P.A. job. He liked working for Merlin and didn't want to ruin their relationship and, if he was totally honest, he wasn't sure he was ready, or ever would be, to go back into management. Arthur knew that if he did, and once word got out, the spot light would be on him. There were many in the industry who would forever see him tainted by his father's actions. At the moment, he was earning good money and was mostly left alone by the press. He might have a few visitors at the office that looked down at him but if he was in a managerial position, it could get annoying. His thoughts surprised him, as a Pendragon he had always been told to aim high and fight to stay there. But was that what he wanted from his life?

In the end, Arthur decided to sleep on it. No one was expecting a quick answer. The next morning, he woke up with a hell of a headache. He had been dreaming all night about how things could go wrong. He had the day off so got up and went to get a coffee and some tablets. Arriving in the kitchen, he found his sister had beat him to it. She took one look at him and handed him a mug of coffee.

"You look like hell! What's up?" Morgana had become more protective of her brother since their father's crimes had come to light.

Arthur looked at his sister "I went to see Merlin yesterday, his father wants to promote me to management but I'm not sure I want it," he admitted, knowing there was no point in trying to hide things from her.

Morgana smiled, "You numpty! You are a born manager, of course you do. What's more, you are good at your job." Seeing his expression, she added, "Why are you hesitating?"

"I like working with Merlin, and I earn enough. Do I really want all the hassle that will come once it gets out I am in management again? Also, am I good enough or is he offering it to me because of this latest arrest? Does he feel guilty?"

"Oh Arthur! How can you doubt yourself, sod the rest of them and do what you want to. Stuff them, you did nothing wrong and that was proven. Balinor wouldn't offer it to you if he didn't think you were good enough. What position is it anyway?" the brunette asked, now curious.

"Under manager to Merlin. Balinor says he has too much on and needs to delegate," Arthur told her. "I suppose that is true. Merlin wants to do more of what he is good at and get rid of the more mundane tasks."

"Then you would still be working with him. Okay not in the same office, but you know how he works and what needs doing. Don't doubt yourself," she paused, "Take those tablets and go back to bed. I will make us brunch later."

Arthur did as his sister suggested and soon fell into a more restful sleep. They spent the rest of the day catching up on their television viewing and just enjoying each other's company. Just before they turned in for the night, Morgana looked at her brother and said, "I hope you are going to take that job."

Arthur shrugged, "Not sure yet, but I will speak to Merlin and Balinor."

"Good, I want you to be happy, and you will have a better chance of that if you are doing what you are good at. Then you need to find yourself someone. I don't want you dying an old maid!"

Arthur snorted. "You just want me to suffer now you have found someone," he paused then asked, "You and Leon, are you serious?"

Morgana smiled, "I think we are. He is a good man."

"That he is, I want you to be happy as well Morgs, you have been a real brick and you deserve some happiness," He said looking at his sister fondly.

"So do you brother, so do you." She kissed her brother's forehead before going to her room. Morgana hoped he made the right decision, but knew there was no point in saying more. Better to let him think things through for himself. The recent years had not been easy on the blonde. She had several hopes for her brother and knew that he had no idea of what she could see as she watched him make a new life for himself. Arthur could be very happy if only he let himself be.

A couple of days later, Arthur rang Gwen and made an appointment to speak to Balinor in his office. He went up and was called straight in. Balinor motioned him to sit. Unlike his father, Balinor was very approachable and always made himself available for his staff as soon as he could after their request. In this case, he knew what it was about and hoped the young man had made the right decision. Merlin had told him that he had let the cat out of the bag about the job offer and had decided to let Arthur come to him when he was ready.

"So, my boy, what can I do for you?" Balinor asked the ill at ease man sitting in front of him.

Arthur looked Balinor in the eye. "Sir, Merlin mentioned to me about a promotion to management. I was hoping we could discuss just exactly what you had in mind."

"Indeed, I'm sure Merlin said it was to become his deputy. He has far too much on his plate, something I am sure you are only too aware of. He wants to concentrate his efforts and we both feel the time has come for him to offload some of his duties, but to someone he can trust. He has built up a good working relationship with you, you know how he works and how he likes things done, so you were the obvious choice. That and your previous management experience. You will liaise with him as to exactly what he wants you to take over. I won't interfere. You will of course be upgraded to the appropriate salary scale and benefits package."

Balinor looked at Arthur before adding, "I do realise you might find the transition back to management a challenge, especially in the same industry and dealing with people who you know and who know your history. But, know this, I and my son have every faith in you and will support you fully."

Arthur felt himself blush. The man in front of him was a good judge of character. "You're right Sir, that has concerned me. Not for my own self but how it might affect your company. You have given me a chance when no one else would and I don't want to damage your reputation in any way."

"Nonsense, we won't be affected, not by anyone who matters. So, tell me, are you interested? I hope you are because Merlin is very keen to get you doing what you do best. Also, as an added incentive, I have someone in mind for your present post. Someone I feel will be as good for my son as you have been… would Morgana be interested? Like you, she is wasted in her present job and I agree with Merlin's suggestion to ask her to apply."


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur was surprised at the offer, but also realised it put him under pressure to accept his post. He knew it would be a job his sister would jump at. She loved working for the police but the unsocial hours were hard for her. Morgana had never worked nights before and found them very difficult. He looked at his boss and realised that there were some similarities with Uther. Both men liked to get their own way.

"So my acceptance is the only way my sister gets a job with you?" he asked a hardness to his voice.

Balinor held Arthur's gaze, "It is at the moment, I can't make a job up and you can't have her as your secretary, it wouldn't be fair on either of you. Think of the media interest! Also there is a person already waiting promotion who would be placed with you." Then he smiled, "I do wonder though whether letting Gwen and Morgana hold posts to the CEO and vice president would be a good idea, I have a feeling those two will run circles around the lot of us."

Arthur felt the weight lift off his shoulders as he listened to Balinor. He could understand the reasoning. There would be enough fuss made about his promotion. He also wondered how letting the two friends work so closely together would work out. "Then thank you. I accept, I hope you won't regret it. Do you want me to talk to Morgana?"

"Good lad. If you had refused Hunith would have given me hell! By all means talk to your sister, if she is interested get her to phone Gwen for an appointment to see both myself and Merlin; the quicker the better. Once your replacement is sorted, you can start your new job." Balinor held out his hand, "I have never regretted hiring you, even with all that has happened. Now, I want you to come to dinner Saturday night to celebrate and that includes Morgana- whatever her decision. And tell her to bring that nice young man of hers. Also, since Merlin isn't back at work, do what you can without him and, by tomorrow, I will have the office next to his vacant. Best you work closely, you can start getting it organised how you want it. Until Merlin is back, I will rely on you to let me know if there is anything you need help with concerning my son's workload. I'll let you ring Merlin with the news shall I?"

Arthur left the office wondering just what had happened. He had intended to ask time to consider and if pushed, turn it down. Instead, he now had a new job and was about to start once more on a new phase of his life. He wondered what his sister would do. He picked up the phone and dialled Merlin's private number and told the raven-haired man the news. Merlin was overjoyed and admitted he hadn't been sure if Arthur would take the job. They arranged to catch up later in the week.

That evening as he left work, he popped into his sister's favourite take-a-away. Morgana was on the 8-5 shift and so would be home for their evening meal. It was Arthur's turn to cook but he wanted to have something special and wouldn't have time to do anything really nice. They both liked to eat reasonably early in the evening, rather than go to bed on a full stomach. Having selected all her favourites, he headed for home and arrived just as his sister was getting into the lift.

She looked at the bag in his hand and quirked an eyebrow "Too lazy to cook?" she demanded.

"No special treat from your favourite place. I took the job."

Morgana smiled, "Good, I wasn't sure if you would. I'm pleased for you, you deserve it."

Once in the flat, they decided to eat immediately rather than have the food go cold. Changing quickly into more casual clothes, Arthur opened all the boxes while Morgana laid the table. She looked at the contents and grinned even more, "We should celebrate more often."

"I was going to take you out but I thought it would be nice to stay at home and relax. I know you are on an early shift tomorrow."

"You can take me out once you start," Morgana said as she spooned some Pad Thai into her dish. "When do you start?"

"As soon as they sort my replacement." Arthur looked at his sister, "Balinor wanted to know if you wanted to be Merlin's P.A. I told him I doubted it. After all, you wouldn't want to work that closely with Gwen." He waited for what he had said to sink in.

It took seconds and Morgana almost spat out her food in shock, "ME!"

"Yes, you," Arthur grinned.

"Of course, I want it! You idiot, how could you say such a stupid thing? No more shift work and Merlin is a darling," The brunette shouted, her eyes flashing but as she looked at the brother, she realised he was having her on. "You bastard! I almost believed you… but did he really offer it to me? You're not joking about that, are you?"

"Just ring Gwen tomorrow and arrange to see Balinor and Merlin. Congratulations sister." Arthur grabbed the last coconut shrimp and gave her a look of mock horror. "Can I stand you in the same building all day?"

"You bet, it will be great and I'm working with Gwen!"

"Even Balinor wasn't sure letting you two loose would be a good thing for the rest of us," Arthur admitted.

The next afternoon, Arthur looked in at his new office and was very pleased, it shared the same view as Merlin's. The workmen were taking down the partition between the rooms to add a door. The whole building was designed so such changes could be made easily. At one time, the whole floor had been open plan so most of the connecting walls were made of panelling and not brick. The workman looked up as Arthur entered.

"Don't stop on my account," Arthur told him as he went to leave not wanting to interfere.

"Be handy, the boss said," came the comment from the workman. "Muttered something about getting passed his P.A. if he needed to."

Arthur grinned "Mr Emrys junior been in then?" he asked.

"No, he rang this morning and ordered the work. Great bloke, he helped me when the missus was ill. I'd do anything for him."

Arthur already knew that most employees loved their V.P. but it seemed Merlin's kindness reached many areas. "I agree," came the sincere reply.

The man looked at Arthur. "I don't think there are many here who haven't met the boss. He certainly seems to know everyone's names. The big boss is nearly as good, I wouldn't work anywhere else."

"You and me both," Arthur said. As he walked away, he reflected on the difference in the styles of management between Uther Pendragon and Balinor. His father had always told him to keep aloof of the employees, that they would take advantage if you became friends. But the Emrys' proved that was wrong, it was one lesson he was determined to follow in the future.

That afternoon, Morgana turned up for an interview with Balinor and Merlin. Needless to say she was hired. She was to start in two weeks after she had worked her notice with the police. This time the pair did go out for a meal. It seemed the Pendragon's world was on the up.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks were busy for everyone: Morgana had started her new job after a large farewell party thrown by her former colleagues and Arthur had handed everything over, happy in the knowledge that Morgana would look after her new boss as well as he had. Arthur himself, had worked out with Balinor and Merlin exactly what his new duties were to be and had moved into his new office. It seemed strange to the blonde to be back giving the orders but he had changed,his attitude was much more similar to Merlin's; the arrogance he had displayed in the past now almost gone. Although, he didn't suffer fools gladly and was fiercely protective of Merlin and anyone who came into contact with the V.P's assistant soon realized that. The only one that seemed to infuriate Arthur was his secretary, a young girl called Sophia, who he believed must have been sleeping with her old boss. There was no way she would have gotten such glowing references otherwise. Sophia had already made it clear she wanted to sleep with the blonde but was getting nowhere.

Merlin had come back to work and was working well with Arthur and his new P.A. He was able to spend more time doing what he really loved and less on the daily grind of paperwork. He also found that he loved working with Arthur in their new roles. He had always known the blonde was good, but now he could see him in his natural environment as a leader. Merlin found that he was getting very fond of the other man and they were spending more of their private lives together as well. They continued to meet up in the group but sometimes also went places without the others.

Morgana watched the two of them with increasing interest but it was Hunith, at one of the Sunday lunches, who raised the issue first. Hunith was clearing away the plates after one of the extended family get-together's which they seemed to be having more frequently, when she asked Morgana to help her bring in the after-dinner coffees as Freya had gone out for the day. As she poured the coffee she looked at Morgana with a small smile and asked,

"They look good together, don't you think?"

Morgana's head swivelled round in shock, she had thought she was the only one to have noticed. "You've noticed?"

"It would be hard not to, not that anyone else seems to have done though. How long do you think it will take them to realise?"

Morgana chuckled, "If it's left to my brother then forever; he is the most emotionally constipated man I know. I don't think he has even realised he is attracted to men. Even if he had thought it himself when Uther was alive, Arthur would never have admitted it, Uther would never have accepted it."

Hunith was saddened but not surprised. "I don't know about that, maybe he is just attracted to my Merlin. I know my son hasn't given himself time to go out with anyone. Although, he admitted to us he thought he was gay several years ago. It was Freya who made him face facts; he had posters of boy bands up in his room and not women."

Morgana let out a laugh, "Men!"

"Come on, let's get the coffee in or they will be wondering where we are," Hunith said as she picked up a tray.

From then on, Morgana decided to make it her mission to get the two men together. She really liked her new boss and also wanted her brother happy. But it was to take longer than she thought, as both men remained unaware of the women's thoughts about their feelings for each other. Her chance came when Merlin asked her to arrange a week's trip to Europe, it was to be a business trip to negotiate a couple of new export deals.

Merlin looked apologetic as he explained, "Normally, I would ask you to come, but I know Arthur has experience in the field and I don't, so, father suggested that we both go. I can't afford for both of you to be out of the office. I hope you don't mind, it will be business all the way so I doubt we will get time to see anything."

Morgana smiled, already thinking of ways to throw the two men together. "Of course not, I have already been over most of Europe. You tell me where and I will book everything."

"I need to speak to Arthur first but one of you will be coming so, Berlin first for four days then Paris for three, Gwen can tell you the hotels and flights we use. It's for two weeks time on the 20th." With that she went to find Arthur.

The blonde was only too pleased to agree to go, as long as it didn't put his sister out. Merlin assured him that she wasn't worried and added that he wanted Arthur to go. "To be honest, I need you there, I haven't done this sort of thing before and you have. It will be good experience I know but a bit daunting"

Arthur shook his head, "When will you understand that you are perfectly capable." He gave the raven-haired man a rueful grin, "I'll go this time but next time you fly solo."


End file.
